


Your Body All Over My Body.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Attraction, Bad Decisions, Break Up, Car Sex, Cheating, College, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Complicated Relationships, Couch Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Death, Depressing, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together Maybe, Grief, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Injury, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Loss, Loss of Trust, Lovers to Friends, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, More tags will be added as the story moves along to avoid spoilers, Moving In Together, Moving On, Need, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pool Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Selfish Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Separation, Sex In Rain, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Tension, Unhappiness, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Want, breaking up, emotionally hurt, heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hasn't stopped giggling since she'd gotten in the car. Feeling his fingers running through her soft blonde hair. The brush of roughened fingers along her cheek. </p><p>She can feel the vibration of the engine under her.</p><p>The wetness between her legs.</p><p>It's wrong, he's so much older than her, just coming off a divorce, he's her best friends father. It's wrong, she even wants this, she knows it is but, life's greatest moments always held a bit of question didn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> So.....I watched The 2007 version of the Hitcher last night and yeah this fic kind of started happening.
> 
> I might do a longer chaptered fic or, a few more shorts in this universe if you guys wanna read it.
> 
> This is a Modern AU Where Sansa and Marg are best friends/College roomies. Which I might work in something more there.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


 

_We can do anything._

She hasn't stopped giggling since she'd gotten in the car. Feeling his fingers running through her soft blonde hair. The brush of roughened fingers along her cheek. 

She can feel the vibration of the engine under her.

The wetness between her legs.

It's wrong, he's so much older than her, just coming off a divorce, he's her best friends father. It's wrong, she even wants this, she knows it is but, life's greatest moments always held a bit of question didn't they?

She can smell leather, cigarette smoke, and his cologne filling her every inward drawn breath. 

_Intoxicating._

He's smiling, laughing as she smiles and moves a bit closer to him.

Head resting on his shoulder, arms encircling around his arm as he drives down the darkened highway.

She's humming to some song on the radio when he stops the car, killing the engine and pulling her to him. Arms wrapped around his neck, straddled on his lap.

Skirt hiking higher, and higher, as he reaches between them undoing his belt, and the zipper on his jeans.

Her knees are pushed into the leather, body pressed tightly against her lovers, _perfection._ When he slips inside her. Both of them making a sound of primal pleasure at the feel of one another, and oh god does she love it.

The feel, how right his cock feels buried deep inside her aching cunt.

It's wrong, sick, and the most fucking amazing sensation she's ever felt in her entire short life on this planet.

Neither of them speak.

They don't have to now.

They know why they're here, what each other's been craving since the day she'd come home with his daughter and caught first sight of him.

She's screaming out, moaning his name, and using every ounce of her strength to fuck him back. Hips bucking wildly against him, feeling the rough, thrusts of her lover beneath. She throws her head back, laughing, crying, moaning.

She's betrayed her friend, fucked her father, and created a secret between them. She knows it shouldn't be more than this one single time.

But she knows they'll do this again.

Fuck every chance they get, and over time the secret will poison her. But she doesn't care.

All she can focus on is the feel of his lips against her skin, the stroke of his cock inside her, and how _good_ it makes her feel. She cries out suddenly, jerking hard against him and riding out her orgasm until he cums inside her.

There's a chance she could get pregnant from this but, she can think about it later.

Right now, she just wants to taste his mouth against her own, and feel him fuck her one more time before they head back and pretend this never happened.


	2. Best Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes her home at Two o'clock in the morning.
> 
> It's late.
> 
> Later than she knows she should have been out. 
> 
> She sneaks into her dorm, shoes in hand, easing the lock on the door as she watches him drive away through the glass panel on the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So.......I'm making this a multi chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys stick around for the ride.
> 
> I don't usually post picture's with my fics but, it sets the mood for each chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


He takes her home at Two o'clock in the morning.

It's late.

Later than she knows she should have been out. 

She sneaks into her dorm, shoes in hand, easing the lock on the door as she watches him drive away through the glass panel on the front door.

The House is dark, quiet, Sansa's asleep, their entire dorm seems asleep, the coasts clear.

Margaery hadn't ever been the "Bad girl" the girl who did things she knew deep down were wrong, but, everyone had their secrets didn't they?

She showered as quietly as possible. Dropped her clothes, in the hamper and headed for her bedroom.

Falling into bed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been two days since that night in the car.

Two days of rushing out the door to keep from talking to her Brother because she knew she'd end up telling him.

They'd never kept a secret from each other. But she couldn't risk anyone else finding out.

Sansa finding out.

Before she was back in the rush of college and trying to stay busy around campus.

"Margaery!"

_Fuck._

She could hear her calling behind her.

"Margaery, wait up!"

Shoes sounding faster, and faster against the pavement as she hurried to catch up behind her. She stopped, letting her catch up to her, taking a deep breath before she turned around to face her best friend. Smiling, and hoping she didn't ask what she'd been up to over the past few days.

She looked beautiful, as always. Red hair pulled back in a low ponytail hung over her shoulder. Even dressed in jeans and a tank top she looked simply breath taking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hugs her smiling, and she can feel herself feeling more and more guilty with every second passing between them.

"Marge, I missed you," She says it so sweetly, smiling ear to ear.

"What have you been up to the past few day's?"

_Oh shit._

"Uh-Just spending time with my brother, running errands, you know, but enough about me what about you?"

Her arm encircles Sansa's, tugging her along with her and trying to pull the conversation away from herself.

"Studying." Her eyes roll softly at the mere mention and she can't help but laugh softly at her reaction.

"Marge, I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything."

She bites her lip, blue eyes staring forward as they walk arm in arm. She can feel her heart thundering in her breast, and for a moment she wonders if she knows about her and her father. 

"Spring break's coming soon and, I was wondering if you'd spend it with me?"

She breathes a sigh of relief for a moment, smiling and giggling as she kisses her friend's cheek.

"Of course, silly! We're best friends."

Sansa smiles softly, giggling a bit.

"Great! There's one more thing," She looks at her suddenly blue eyes shining brightly in the sunlight.

"We are going to a beach house!"

She looks so excited Margeary can't help but feel the same excitement as they giggle and laugh together.

"That sounds wonderful Sansa."

"It's my fathers. We haven't been there since before the divorce, but dad felt we should go."

"But it'll be just us, right?"

She bites her lip again looking straight ahead as she tugs on her arm.

"Sansa."

"I couldn't Marge, I'm sorry but, there's a beach and the house is _so_ big you won't even know he's there and he likes you. Please?"

She's looking at her with puppy eyes batting them so sweetly she can't help but say yes. 

_Fuck._


	3. Wash Over Me Like the Oceans Tides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Couldn't sleep?"
> 
> "No. Thought I'd come out and get some air."
> 
> It's a lie, they both know that.
> 
> There's a few moments of silence between them, not an uncomfortable silence, something peaceful. 
> 
> She pulled herself upwards, sitting on the patio railing. Legs parting, at the touch of his hand running along sun kissed flesh.
> 
> His hands are rough, warm, a touch, she craves, needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time guys!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


Spring break comes sooner than she'd expected it to come.

She's awake, standing staring out the window when she hears Sansa packing behind. She's excited, smiling ear to ear, and talking about how much fun it'll be. How warm the weathers gonna be, how beautiful the House is, it's all very nice.

She's thankful they're getting away from campus for a while. 

Going somewhere nice but, she knows it's gonna be hard pretending around Sansa.

"Marge did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. It sounds lovely."

She smiles as she sets her last bag on the floor, grabbing out her iphone and sending a text before she shoves in back in the pocket of her jean shorts,

"Ready?"

"Sure," She says it so softly she can barely hear herself but she answers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're sitting outside when she hears the purr of the engine getting closer, and closer until he's right there in front of her.

He's smiling.

Bright teeth, and perfect smile. 

Sansa is already up and loading her bags into the car as she stands up. 

She can't see his eyes behind the sunglasses but, she _feels_ them on her. Shes barely managed to lift her bags off the pavement before he's out of the car. 

"Margaery, let me take those."

She shivers hearing his voice again after that night. His hand reaches for her bag, fingers brushing against her own and she drops the bag nervous. Blushing, and trying to compose herself. Eyes going right to the car where Sansas buckling herself in unaware of her and him.

"Nervous?" He asks her in a half chuckle as she shakes her head smiling softly.

"Just excited is all."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drives nice enough.

Sansa and her father are chatting away about how College has been.

How his works going.

Catching up while she stares out the back window.

"What about you Margaery?"

Her eyes snapped to the rearview mirror suddenly, hearing his question.

"I-I haven't been up to that much really. Just studying and-"

"Margaerys always busy around campus."

She's thankful for Sansa answering because she's almost damn near tongue tied trying to answer in a way that won't tell the truth. He chuckles softly, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he smiles.

"I'm sure you'll find something more to do than study. There's plenty to keep you busy over spring break."

She just nods, smiling softly, and trying to ignore the wetness between her legs. The fucking want burning her alive, just looking at him and knowing exactly what he means within those words.

She's aroused, so turned on she feels her pussy actually _aching_ for the feel of him again. But she can't do anything.

Can't do anything but sit there, and pray for the ride to be over so she can try to get her mind off of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reach the House an hour and a half later.

Unpack the car, and leave the bags inside the room they'll be sharing.

It's beautiful here, peaceful, and quiet like the place she grew up.

It's perfect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all have dinner together, smiling, laughing, it feels like a family something she's missed feeling being away from her Grandmother.

Before it's done.

Sansa's braiding her hair, while she brushes her teeth.

"Do you wanna spend the day together tomorrow?"

"Sure," She says it with a mouthful of toothpaste giggling before they're in bed.

She's checked the clock ten times and knows she should be sleeping.

Sansa is, she should be too.

But she can't.

All she can think of is him, and the ache between her legs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house is silent, but she can smell cigarette smoke.

Following it, until she finds him on the second floor patio.

Staring toward the ocean, cigarette in hand.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. Thought I'd come out and get some air."

It's a lie, they both know that.

There's a few moments of silence between them, not an uncomfortable silence, something peaceful. 

She pulled herself upwards, sitting on the patio railing. Legs parting, at the touch of his hand running along sun kissed flesh.

His hands are rough, warm, a touch, she craves, needs.

"I-"

"Shh, just let go," He says it in a deep whisper against her lips. Breath heavy with the smell of cigarette, and whiskey. 

She can't help herself, she needs this, hasn't stopped thinking about it since that night in the car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shiver's feeling his hands running along her.

Fingers grasping into her hips, and running upwards until they're cupping her breasts. Palms teasing over erected nipples poking through her tank top.

Lips claiming her own, as she moans into their kiss. Arms encircling his neck, as his fingers tug at her pajama shorts. She's soaked already, wet, and begging for the sensation she's been craving since this afternoon.

It's fast, her panties, his belt, his zipper, before she's moaning out fighting the primal need to let loose and scream to the fucking heavens because Sansa's there. Dangerously close. But oh god, she can't control herself.

Doesn't want to, even if she could.

He's inside her.

Hips moving between her legs, lips tracing over her neck, chin, and pressing against her lips. 

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me," She's panting it. Rolling her hips into his movements, and egging him on.

Moaning, panting, fucking him like this is their last time, though she knows it won't be.

She knows it's wrong. This is the home he shared with his wife, his daughters here, and all she can think about is how _good_ his cock feels fucking her. Driving deeper, harder, faster, inside her with every thrust of his hips.

She's panting, his name, lips pressing against his neck, teeth biting into her lip hard enough, she can taste copper because she can't make a sound. 

Then she cums. Bucking him, body jerking violently, as her mouth captures his, hungry for the taste of her lover.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She can't stop kissing him, feeling her heart beating hard, inside her chest.

The feel of his cum inside her.

His mouth against her own.

"I want you," She says it in a whisper against his lips.

Eyes wide, and looking at him as she feels herself being pulled off the railing. Held tightly in his arms, lost in their kiss and the feel of his bed beneath her bare flesh.


	4. Aching In My Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery knows it's wrong.
> 
> She knows it.
> 
> But it's already happened again just like she knew it would. She grabs a change of clothes, a pair black mini skirt, and a shirt. Before she's jumping into the shower, washing his cologne and the night before off of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


The first few rays of sunlight wake her up. Blue eyes snapping open so fast, they hurt as she sits up. Sheet falling down, and exposing bare breast's. He's sleeping still, and she can't help but smile for a moment remembering last night.

She slips out of bed quietly, grabbing her tank top, and hurrying to the patio to grab her shorts she steps into them quickly trying to redress and hurry into the room they're sharing. Sansa's still asleep, she can't sleep, she has to get everything together before she wakes up.

Margaery knows it's wrong.

She knows it.

But it's already happened again just like she knew it would. She grabs a change of clothes, a pair black mini skirt, and a shirt. Before she's jumping into the shower, washing his cologne and the night before off of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's showered, changed, and brushed her teeth before she heads downstairs.

It's silent, peaceful, something she enjoys considering life on campus has been rushing off here or there for the past six months.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour later Sansa comes down.

Red hair dripping, into the towel she's running along it.

"How long have you been up?"

She's smiling softly, looking at her.

"About an hour," She says softly, looking at the floor and not her friend.

She want's to tell her, spill out her every secret and just fucking tell her but she can't.

"Sansa......"

She's dragging it out, trying to force herself, but she can't.

_Coward._

"Marge, you're going to love it around here. The beach, the mall, there's this _amazing_ little cafe with the most delicious lemon cakes I've ever had."

She's talking, smiling, and trying to dry her hair, she knows telling her will only ruin the moment so she keeps silent. Blue eyes watching her friend as she gets ready for their day together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They head out after breakfast.

Margaery not uttering a single word until they're walking, leaving the House behind.

"So where to first?"

They spend half the day running around the town.

Shopping at the mall, and grabbing lattes and lemon cake at the cafe Sansa was so fond of.

"I gotta admit it's good," She says in between bites giggling a bit as she pops another piece into her mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dusk when they stop at the pier, orange and red painting across the sky sunset shimmering in the sea as she leans forward a bit.

Feeling Sansa's slender fingers touching her hand, it's been a perfect day.

Something she hasn't had in a while.

"Marge, I need to tell you something."

Her eyes break from the beauty before her, looking at her friend's face. Teeth biting her bottom lip, fingers nervously grasping her hand.

_She knows, she heard us._

She knows it's coming, she knows she's angry, but she stays quiet.

"Tell me," She hates how nervous she sounds, but she can't hide her feelings right now.

"Todays been so perfect, could we do it again?"

She breathes a sigh of relief, smiling and nodding.

"Of course we can."

She smiles beaming brightly.

"Great! I just-I haven't ever felt as happy as I have today and, I-You know what? Forget it, let's enjoy the sunset."

Her hand squeezes her friends softly. 

Watching the sunset falling against the ocean.

It's beautiful, perfect, something she'll remember when they go back to Campus.

She just hopes this moment of happiness won't be their last.


	5. Late Night Swim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having fun?"
> 
> She turns around in the water. 
> 
> Blue eyes gazing up at him standing there beside the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


A soft sigh escapes from between her lips as she kicks off her cover.

Blue eyes gazing at Sansa asleep in her bed.

She can feel herself smiling, the wide ear to ear little grin remembering their day together.

It's something they haven't done in a while. Just spent the day together, having fun, shopping, sharing a giggle together like before life became so busy.

She sighs softly, slender fingers running through soft blonde locks.

It's hot, hotter than she would have expected. She can't sleep, and knows if she goes venturing she'll just end up fucking him again.

She can feel the sweat rolling down her.

Small beads pearling under her breasts, she's hot, but she can't go roaming around. 

_Just ruin our perfect day._

Her head turns looking at Sansa for a moment before she eases out of her bed, and slips downstairs.

She strips off her pajamas, and leaves them beside the pool as she slips in.

Sighing softly, at the sudden cool rush against her bare skin.

It's refreshing, cool, wonderful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having fun?"

She turns around in the water. 

Blue eyes gazing up at him standing there beside the pool.

She laughs softly, eyes meeting his own, before they slowly flicker over him.

He's bare chested, wearing only black lounge pants.

They're alone.

She knows they shouldn't be but, they've already lied before what's one more time?

Her heart's beating fast, she's nervous even though they've done more than share a simple late night conversation. 

He sits down on the edge of the pool, eyes watching her, as she swims closer to where he's sitting.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your day out together?"

Her hand slips up out of the water, slender fingers running over the blackened fabric and his leg.

"It was wonderful."

Her eyes look down for a moment, unable to look at him when she's talking about his daughter. His fingers move under her chin, lifting her to meet his gaze.

"Good. I like seeing Sansa happy. Like seeing you happy too," He says it in a way that makes her shiver even in this heat.

"You do?"

She's grinning, eyes sparkling and looking at him with a playfulness behind them as she swims back from him suddenly. Breasts arching upwards and peaking from beneath the water.

He's laughing, smiling, as he stands up suddenly stripping until he's as bare as her. Slipping into the water, moving close to her, arms pulling her to him.

As her own encircle around his neck, leaning back and giggling, feeling his lips peppering her flesh with kisses.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fuck near the edge.

Her back shoved tight against the corner of the pool.

Legs spread wide.

Eyes staring up into the darkened sky and the silvery stars overhead.

"Oh god, Oh god, Please."

She's panting, damn near screaming feeling the rhythmic pound of his hips, slapping against her. Cock driving deeper, and deeper inside her with every thrust.

Before she's screaming, crying out, and moaning louder than she even thought humanly possible.

She feels him cum inside her, lips pressing against her own when she hears it.

"Marge?"

"Oh fuck!"

She pushes away, hurrying out of the pool and grabbing at her clothes before she's seen out here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's half way inside when she sees Sansa on the stairs.

"What are you doing? Why are you all wet?"

She's fucked, she knows she is, all she can do is lie and hope she believes her.

"I-I uh....I went swimming. It's so hot upstairs and I thought your father wouldn't mind."

"Okay, but, why are you naked?"

_Shit._

"I've never tried skinny dipping before."

She smiles, hoping she'll believe her lies and forget tonight even happened.

It's tense between them for a moment, before she smiles and starts laughing.

"Come on, before my father sees."

_He already has._

She smiles and hurries upstairs with her.

"I heard screaming though what happened?"

"Screaming? Oh, It wasn't anything I just-I don't even remember."

She shakes her head, yawning as she flops out on her bed while she dresses.

"You are so strange sometimes Marge."

"It's why you love me so much."

She smiles half awake and half asleep as Margaery slips beneath the covers.

"I do."

She falls asleep, and finally so does Margaery.


	6. In The Rain My Secrets Are Washed Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can smell the rain, the ocean right on the edge of the sand.
> 
> See the darkened clouds hanging overhead.
> 
> The crash of the waves, and the rhythmic beading of rain against the once glassy surface.
> 
> It's beautiful, perfect, and takes her mind off of how long she's been awake because she couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


Margaery likes the smell of the rain.

Always has, ever since she was a little girl.

It's a memory every time she smells the fresh smell lingering in the air.

Her grandmothers rose bushes, the smell of the entire garden perfuming the air while they sat on her porch swing. It's a peaceful memory, something she thinks of when she's troubled.

She can smell the rain, the ocean right on the edge of the sand.

See the darkened clouds hanging overhead.

The crash of the waves, and the rhythmic beading of rain against the once glassy surface.

It's beautiful, perfect, and takes her mind off of how long she's been awake because she couldn't sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's not this kind of person.

She's never lied to Sansa before but, how can she fucking tell her the truth?

A sigh escapes her mouth suddenly, filling the silence around her with the first sound she's heard in hours.

She feels so guilty, but it's something she's doing for herself. Something that makes her feel incredible, even though she knows it's wrong.

For just a moment, she wonders what would happen if she just came clean and told Sansa the truth. Said fuck it, and just blurted out. "Hey, I'm fucking your dad."

Would she hate her?

Break their friendship?

Never speak to either of them again and live with her Mother and Brother?

It's wrong, lying like this but, she doesn't want to lose her friend.

Doesn't want her hating her father and leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has to end this.

She can't keep doing this.

Can't keep this relationship, or whatever it is going because it's fun, thrilling, the most goddamn fun shes had in a while.

It's wrong.

No matter how she looks at it, or tries to make herself see the pretty bow on top of the ugly truth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not something she can do.

She's easing through the House.

Hoping she won't wake up Sansa on her way to her Fathers bedroom.

She can do this.

She can end this.

But then she sees him, and she can't.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She's standing there in the doorway when he turns around.

He's wet from the shower, and oh god, she can't help but be reminded of the pool last night.

She comes into his bedroom, sitting down in the center of his bed watching him spray his cologne on.

"I need to talk to you," She says. Soft, barely audible, she can do this.

"Okay."

He's looking at her in the mirror, watching her as she shifts on the bed, fingers nervously tugging at the bottom of her T-shirt.

"I-I've been thinking about this-Us."

His eyes are watching her intensely all of a sudden as if he's forgotten everything but her. Before he turns around, easing onto the bed toward her. 

"Tell me."

She shakes her head, blonde locks falling over her shoulder as she tries to look away from him. She can't, because she knows she'll just end up sleeping with him again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Margaery, talk to me," He says it just that way, so warm, tender, and she can't help but look at him.

Blue eyes shiny with tears.

"This isn't right. We-we can't-"

She's sobbing softly, feeling all the guilt flooding her at once as his hands cup her face between them.

"Shh, it's okay, shh."

He pulls her close, and she can't help but curl around him. Lost in him, his scent, his touch.

"I feel terrible lying."

His hand strokes through her hair slowly, as she hugs around him.

"I want this, whatever this is, I want it, but, I feel so terrible about everything."

He places a single kiss on the top of her head.

"This isn't wrong. It never has been, you shouldn't feel like it is Margaery."

She feels so silly all of a sudden. Silly for crying in front of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They make love for the first right there in his bed.

They've fucked before, but this, this is different.

It's slow, sweet, tender.

Kisses she can lose herself in.

Fingers laced, bodies moving together as one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They're lying there together.

Blonde locks splayed out across his chest, as she runs her fingers along him.

Calm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She showers and changes for the day when she sees Sansa standing there in the bathroom as she steps out of the shower.

Blue eyes staring at her.

Before she's moving around the shared space while she towels off.

"Where were you? You were gone when I woke up."

"I got up earlier. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?"

She looks worried.

"I'm fine Sansa I promise."

She knows sooner or later she has to tell her but, it can wait a while longer can't it?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storms finally died down when they venture out.

They spend the day together walking along the beach while Sansa collects shells.

"I used to do this all the time with my mother."

"Do you miss her?"

She looks toward the ocean looking troubled for a moment before she just shrugs her shoulders, bending down to grab another shell.

"I used to a lot when they first got divorced. But, it's gotten easier. She writes, calls, even skypes with me , sometimes so, I don't know."

Her words, stop for a moment, as she looks at her.

"Plus, I have you."

She smiles softly, as Margaery sits down on the sand beside her. 

"We'll always have each other no matter what. I love you Sansa, I'll always be there for you."

She can see the smile on her friends face as she sits down beside her. Moving until they're right beside each other. Watching the wash of waves against the sand.


	7. Shattered Like Glass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before his fingers are tugging at the strap on her dress.
> 
> Sending shivers down the length of her spine, as she lets the dish clatter into the sink, turning around in his arm. 
> 
> Blue eyes gazing up at him as her arms drape over his shoulders, and her lips eagerly find his.
> 
> It's perfect.
> 
> It's silent.
> 
> Before the sound of glass shattering break them from one another, and she sees what she'd hoped she wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is where question time comes in see the end of the chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


For days she tries to ignore things.

Tries to ignore the awkwardness every time they're all at the dinner table together.

Ignore the fact that every time they fuck, Sansa is right down the hall.

Sometimes she pretends it's just them here.

Pretends she's not stabbing her friend in the back.

It's something she knows she can't keep doing but, for now, it's helping her to get over the feeling they should have broken up that day before they went deeper.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Before there was more between them than that one time.

Even two times.

She knew this would happen.

Knew they'd continue this, and somehow, she can only blame himself even if she wants to blame someone else for this. For the guilt she feels every time she looks at her friend.

But it's too late now. 

She's hooked and she knows it.

Dreams about it.

Thinks about him when they aren't together.

He's not a guy her age, someone immature. He's a _man_ an experienced lover. Someone that knows her body and just the right way to touch her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She waits until dinners over before she starts clearing the table.

Dropping the dishes in the sink, and starts washing them.

She can hear Sansa and her father talking, before her voice is fading away and she hears his shoes across the black marble floor. He stops beside her, drink in hand eyes looking at her as she continues washing the dish in her hand.

"They can wait until the morning."

"It needs to get done," she says, looking away from him and trying to focus on the dish. He's moving closer, lips kissing her bare shoulder, as his arm encircles around her waist pulling her close. Back against his chest, as his lips leave a trail of fire along her neck. She hears the clink of his glass on the counter as he sets his glass down.

Before his fingers are tugging at the strap on her dress.

Sending shivers down the length of her spine, as she lets the dish clatter into the sink, turning around in his arm. 

Blue eyes gazing up at him as her arms drape over his shoulders, and her lips eagerly find his.

It's perfect.

It's silent.

Before the sound of glass shattering break them from one another, and she sees what she'd hoped she wouldn't.

Sansa standing there in the doorway.

Eyes shiny with tears begging to fall, glass dropped and forgotten on the floor before she's turning and leaving. Running off and Margaery chasing behind her.

"Sansa! Sansa wait please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I can end it here and this is how the story ends or, go for a few more chapters and see where this goes.
> 
> So, my first questions are.
> 
> 1: Do you guy want to read more or leave it as is???
> 
> 2: If you do want more tell me what you think so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


	8. Heart Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loads her things into the back of Loras's car and climbs in beside him as he drives off.
> 
> "You wanna talk about it?"
> 
> She just shakes her head, staring out the window.
> 
> Sobbing softly as she feels her heartbreak for the second time tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, after much debate and reading all the comments the story continues!
> 
> Theres gonna be some sadness/angst over the next few chapters so.....yeah......
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


"Sansa!"

She's still running behind her hand outstretched. 

Hoping she'll stop.

Hoping they'll work through this and somehow, salvage their friendship.

She finally stops a bit ahead of her.

"Sanaa, please, let me explain." she's panting, her words, when she turns around. Red hair flying and looking like the fire behind her eyes. She's never looked at her like she is right now. A mixture of hurt, and angry.

"How could you?" 

"Sansa it's not what-"

"Not what I think?"

She knows its too late to lie now. Too late for the famous excuses every liar comes up with in this position.

There's silence between them for a few minutes before she sees the tears streaming down her friend's face.

"How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me?"

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was afraid."

It's the truth.

The first time shes actually told her the truth since this whole thing began.

Her hand reaches out slowly, fingers trying to pull Sansas hand to her own when she rips away as if shes been burned.

Before she's crying harder, sobbing, and she knows this is her fault.

"I love you," She says it looking down at the sand. Before shimmering blue eyes are looking at her.

"I've been wanting to tell you, waiting for the right moment and, now, now that will never happen."

"Sansa please, we can talk this out."

She's backing away shaking her head, eyes staring at her as more tears start to fall.

"Stay away Marge, please, just leave me alone."

She stands there watching her friend walk away.

Knowing she deserves this.

Deserves her anger for what she's done, but, it doesn't stop the tears from falling or her heart breaking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's silent while she packs.

Folding her clothes, and texting her Brother to come and pick her up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Margaery wait."

He's trying to reason with her.

Trying to talk to her as she pushes the front door open bag in hand. 

"Ned, I can't. I've already done enough damage."

She's crying as his arms encircle around her, but this time she pushes away from him.

Blue eyes filled with tears.

"I have to go."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She loads her things into the back of Loras's car and climbs in beside him as he drives off.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She just shakes her head, staring out the window.

Sobbing softly as she feels her heartbreak for the second time tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who wanted to see this fic continue.
> 
> :)


	9. As the Storm Rages I'm Safe in Your Arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaves the subway, walking home when the rain starts to fall down.
> 
> But she doesn't care.
> 
> She just clutches her jacket tighter and keeps walking.
> 
> Heading home when she stops.
> 
> Seeing familiar eyes staring back at her sitting on the front porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Things are gonna get sad for a bit guys.
> 
> But, they might work out or they might not.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


Neither of them speak the entire ride back to their Grandmothers.

Loras drives, while she cries softly beside him.

She knows this, all of it is her fault, but she never thought things would spiral this badly out of her control.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few days texting Sansa here and there hoping she'll answer.

Hoping they can work this out and see it as water under the bridge.

But she never answers back.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He tries to call her.

But she doesn't answer.

How can she even speak to him after the damage shes done.

Speak to him after she walked out and left without a glance back.

She feels guilty not talking to him, but, somehow, she knows it's for the best.

\-------------------------------------------------------

She takes the subway to ride around and clear her head.

Sitting beside the window, watching the world speeding by as the train moves down the track.

Its silent here.

Peaceful.

But she doesn't feel calm.

She feels upset, sad, angry every time she looks at herself in the mirror and realizes she ruined a friendship and a father and daughter bond.

For a moment she thinks about her own father. Always gone on business, and never there except to send her and her brother birthday cards or a letter about his travels.

Sansa had made those times easier and she'd repaid her by stabbing her in the back.

She's crying.

Not caring if anyone sees her even though she's alone.

Heart broke, shes lost someone that means the world to her.

Hoping someday, she'll forgive her for what shes done to her.

To them.

\-------------------------------------------------------

She leaves the subway, walking home when the rain starts to fall down.

But she doesn't care.

She just clutches her jacket tighter and keeps walking.

Heading home when she stops.

Seeing familiar eyes staring back at her sitting on the front porch.

He smiles softly, standing up and pulling her under the roof.

Shielding her from the storm.

That's when she breaks.

Crying hard against his chest as he strokes her hair and wipes away her tears as the rain falls down.


	10. You Can Have My Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants this.
> 
> Wants to feel something.
> 
> _Alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


He holds like that for a while.

Fingers running through her hair, as she wraps around him tighter.

_Clinging._

Hoping to feel something other than pain, sadness, regret filling her.

She can hear the rain coming down all around them.

Hear the rhythmic beat of his heart as she rests her head against his chest.

It's familiar.

Soothing.

A comfort she needs now more than ever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She moves back enough gazing up at him.

Blue eyes wide and shiny with emotion and sadness when he kisses her.

She doesn't push away.

Just returns his kiss.

Hungry to taste him one more time.

It's something shes missed being without.

Missed the feel of him.

His hands on her body.

Inside.

Everything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She's panting as their lips join together again.

Moving until she's sandwiched between him and the front door.

Fingers grasping at his belt and tugging at his zipper.

_God, shes missed this._

Wrapping around him as her jeans are tugged off of her. 

Panties forgotten.

She doesn't care who sees them.

Who hears them.

She just wants to forget.

Wants to feel _something_ again and not the sadness.

She cries out feeling him inside her again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Legs wrapping around him as she gives in.

Moaning, and peppering his jaw with eager kisses.

"I missed you," she says, half pant half moan as her hips rock against him.

Fucking him like her life depends on this moment and in a way, she feels like it actually does.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She fucks him there.

Bucks her hips against him, wanting him to fuck her harder than he is already.

" _Harder,_ she says, in a hiss against his ear and he does.

She's clinging to him.

Nails grasped tightly in his jacket, eyes rolled back, losing herself to the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her veins like liquid fire.

She's on fire.

Burning from the inside out.

" _Harder,_ Please fuck me harder."

She says it whispered, wrapping around him tighter.

She wants this.

Wants to feel something.

_Alive._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She's panting, moaning, damn near screaming when she cums.

Arms wrapped around his neck.

Lips desperately searching out his own as he cums inside her.

She stays like that for a few moments.

Savoring this.

Savoring him.

Before she pulls back. 

Blue eyes looking into his own as she smiles softly.

"Stay here with me tonight."

He does.

Spend the entire night lying beside her as she runs her fingers along his chest, listening to his heartbeat until she falls asleep.


	11. I'm Sorry Can't Fix This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll have to earn my trust again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry about the late update on this one.
> 
> I'll be updating my Cat/Roose and Roose/Sansa fics as well, though the updates for them might come over the next few days.
> 
> I'll be adding another few Jon and Sansa fics as well!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


She waits a few days before she tries texting her again.

_I'm sorry Sansa. Please, just talk to me, okay?_

But it goes unanswered.

So does her second.

Her third.

Until she finally gives up and sets her phone to the side.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Break ends a week later.

Somehow, she's happy to be back at campus.

Busy so she doesn't have to think about what happened. 

Think about the fact she's texted him four days out of the week and fucked him three.

She's about to go across the campus, book bag slung over her shoulder when she sees her.

Red hair pulled into a bun resting at the nape of her neck.

She looks so tired, like she hasn't slept or bothered to even put on makeup.

_She can't ignore this. It's destroying us both._

\-------------------------------------------------------

She hurries across ignoring everyone, everything, until she's behind her.

"Sansa!"

She doesn't move, doesn't turn around smiling like she used to do.

She turns around and she sees just _how_ upset she's been.

She's tired, eyes red from where shes been crying and she knows it's all her fault.

"Sansa please," she says, soft no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry for what I've done, what I did."

She doesn't speak, but, she isn't walking away. Isn't screaming at her, and calling her _whore_ like she'd expected her to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I trusted you," she says, finally voice near cracking as she sees the well of tears behind her eyes.

"I love you, even after all this. Even after you broke my trust and slept with him." She laughs dry sounding as if scolding herself for it.

"Sansa-"

"Don't. I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I was drunk. None of those are going to fix what's happened."

She feels like crying.

Feels like her entire world is shattering around her because she's lost a friend, and come between a family. She's ashamed of herself, and knows she deserves every hate filled word.

"You'll have to earn my trust again."

That surprises her, but it's something that gives her hope. That maybe, just maybe they can come back from this and regain something between them even if it's not like before.


	12. Heal The Wounds We Never Speak Of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marge, what are you doing?"
> 
> "Sansa," she says, whispered, soft, no more than a breath of air as her lips ghost over her own.
> 
> "Just relax," she says, smiling before her lips capture hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> No collage this chapter but, next chapter will have one.
> 
> Next chapter will have smut. Angsty, Semi Dark smut.
> 
> Review please???

They spend days together in silence sometimes. Only speaking long enough to pass each other a text book from across the table or to tell the other what the fridge needs.

It's not like before. It's _nothing_ like before, but, at least they're speaking.

She knows it's going to take time. Knows it's going to take a lot of time to mend a wound like that. It's not as simple as a snagged pair of heels without her permission or, using her phone for a long distance call again.

She fucked her father.

That's something only time will heal.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They stay like that for a while.

Quick words and rushing off to classes.

They've hardly seen each other the past two days except when they go to bed and it hurts her.

She wants her friend back.

She wants them to be like they used to be and, she's willing to do anything for that to happen.

She can't go on like this. Can't keep seeing the hurt in Sansa's eyes when she looks at her.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She catches her after class as she's making her way across campus.

"Sansa wait," she says, louder than she'd wanted, but, it's enough it gets her to stop.

"Marge, I'll see you back at our apartment, I'm busy."

"Bullshit! You can't keep avoiding me like this Sansa."

Her eyes meet her own, and for a moment, she looks at her as if she knows she's right. She sighs, running a hand through blonde locks, before she's grinning.

"Come on, I've got an idea," she says, hand extended out for Sansa to take in hers.

"Marge," she says, eyes looking at her as if questioning.

"Trust me, you said you still love me, right?"

She nods.

"Then trust me Sansa."

She stands there for a moment, fingers fidgeting with her book bag strap before she sighs and slips her hand into hers.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She gets a bottle of Vodka from one of the other girls on Campus.

Before they're headed off for their dorm room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She turns on Music, and takes out two glasses and ice cubes pouring them each a glass before she sets the bottle down. Crossing her legs as she sits down on the couch beside Sansa.

"I've never drank this before," she says, sniffing at the vodka and making a face at the smell.

"I have, you'll like it."

She nods, taking a small sip, before she takes another.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Half a bottle down she finally loosens up giggling and laughing with her like they used to do.

It's something shes missed.

Something she wished she still had with her.

Something she feels like she'd taken for granted. She wants to cry, wants to say she's until she's fucking blue in the face and stop feeling this emotional punishment but, words aren't ever gonna fix this.

Words hadn't caused the problem.

Sex had.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She downs the rest of her drink before her fingers are grasped around Sansa's glass.

Pulling it away from her and setting it down on the glass coffee table before she's leaning close to her and she sees the look of confusion in her friends eyes looking at her.

"Marge, what are you doing?"

"Sansa," she says, whispered, soft, no more than a breath of air as her lips ghost over her own.

"Just relax," she says, smiling before her lips capture hers.

It's soft.

Something Margaery has felt before with a few girls around campus but never Sansa. She hesitates for a moment, before she feels her lips finding rhythm against her own. Tongue moving alongside hers, as she pulls her down on the couch. 

She knows this, _this_ will only complicate things more, but she just wants to feel something other than sadness. She wants to feel close to her again.


	13. Darkest Desires Breathed Into Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, so things get a little darker here than I had intended.
> 
> There is slight, slight mentions of Ned/Sansa so.....But it's all fantasy.
> 
> Margeary is a terrible person I know, but, the story will get better, it's on the down slope right now but, there is sunlight in the darkness.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


Each kiss is slow at first, soft, tender, almost feather light.

Mouths searching each other's, lips ghosting one another before they become something else. 

Stronger, Rougher, like when she kisses Ned.

She knows somewhere in the recesses of her mind this, _this_ is wrong. More wrong than what had brought all this trouble between them but, she can't help herself. 

The first kiss is gone.

Milk already spilled and there's no going backwards now. Only forward and seeing what comes after this night.

Forgiveness, or Punishment that will never end.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She can feel Sansa beneath her, heart thundering in her breast, lips so nervously placing kisses against her own. For a moment, she wonders if this is her first time, if she's ever been with someone like this before. 

Kissed someone.

Touched someone.

 _Fucked_ someone.

It's a thought that makes her feel even more guilty that her first time, if it is, will only be this and not the special moment she'd dreamed it would be someday. 

She should back out. She knows she should but, she just wants her love. Just wants her friend, and to feel her close to her again.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The mood changes suddenly as she takes control, hands turning her beneath her until all she can see is that gorgeous red hair splayed out on the couch beneath them. She's panting, gazing back at her over her shoulder as if questioning why she'd done this and she can only giggle.

Her lips ghost the shell of Sansa's ear, teeth nipping at the tender flesh, as her hand runs along her side. Touching her, caressing soft curves and slipping between her thighs.

"Marge-"

"Shh, just relax," she says, whispered, soft, breathed against her ear before she's giggling again. Placing a kiss on her cheek, tongue teasing her lips before they're kissing again.

Her hand slips under her skirt, fingertips inching higher, and higher, until she's right _there._

Teasing over silky fabric and feeling how _soaked_ she is already.

That's when things change.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She can hear her panting, feel the huffs of breath against her own, as she desperately tries to kiss her again but she won't let her. She just keeps teasing her, fingers running over the soft curve of her pussy barely covered by her panties.

She knows what she wants.

Knows what she craves, but, she won't give it to her, not yet.

She smirks softly, knees slipping between her legs as she moves against her. Breasts against the length of her back, crotch against the shapely curve of her ass.

"This what you wanted Sansa," she says, whispered against her ear.

"To feel me touch you like this? Hmm?"

She's lost in the pleasure, blue eyes closed, as she moves beneath her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"When you saw me with him," she says, teeth pulling at the shell of her ear once more.

"Were you jealous? Huh? Jealous because of me, or-" She pauses for a moment, a devilish perverse grin on her face as her fingers push tighter against her and she's almost inside her.

"Were you jealous because of him?"

Her eyes open suddenly, and she's looking at her. Mouth open as another moan escapes her, but she looks so confused as to what she means.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Margaery doesn't explain, she knows she doesn't have to but, she wants to do this. 

Wants this moment of dark pleasure to last between them and cross the lines they know they shouldn't.

Her hand moves suddenly, while the other continues to tease her through her panties. Slender fingers grasping, and twisting into bright red locks forcefully.

"You can tell me Sansa, were you jealous because you wanted him? Filthy girl," she says, giggled against her ear as her fingers _peel_ back the small strip of fabric and there she is. Wet, wanting, so, so fucking smooth and she can't help but run her fingers between pinkened lips.

"Marge, I-Oh."

She's lost to the feeling she knows she is, and that's just how she wants her.

"Did you want his cock? Huh? Feeling him inside you, fucking you."

Each word is a whisper against her ear, as her fingers tease her, brushing her clit, and toying with her. Edging her before she gives her more.

"Being Daddys little secret fuck? Is that what you wanted Sansa?"

She grins suddenly, fingers pulling away.

"Feeling his big, hard, cock, inside your pussy?"

Her fingers plunge inside her suddenly, and she feels Sansa writhe beneath her. Hips moving, mouth opening in a perfect moan as she gasps out.

"I'll be your Daddy Sansa, I'll be that fuck you've never told anyone about. That dark little secret that brings such pleasure, but so, so much shame in the light of day."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Her fingers move inside her, feeling the tight, hot, wetness grasped around them. 

Hearing the wetness, seeping down her fingers with every thrust of her fingers inside and she can't help but take some dark delight in this.

In watching her friend cum, and scream beneath her.

In watching her face as she flips her over, and covers her pussy with her mouth.

Tongue licking away every drop of the orgasm she'd milked from her until she's cumming again and again.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She spends the entire night fucking her.

Whispering words about her father, and what she'll do to her.

How good she tastes, and how beautiful she looks when she cums.

"You're mine now Sansa, my sweet little bird."

\-----------------------------------------------------

She doesn't wake up until late in the day, nude, and in the arms of her friend.

She doesn't say a word, just leans down, tongue teasing her nipples as she works her way down between her legs to taste her once more before they part for their classes.

She's a horrible person she knows she is but, she has her friend back at least for now she does.


	14. I Need You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't say no. I know after everything, it's been different. I know I haven't called much since I came back to campus, but things have been happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know, I know Marge is a terrible person but, just stick with me guys!
> 
> I'll be doing more fics around Margaery in the future but they'll be different from this one. She's one of my favorites and I love writing her so!
> 
> I'll be updating some of my other multi chapters soonish as well.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


It's a few days later when she sneaks away off to herself.

Finds that small moment to have alone time and collect her thoughts.

She just needs this.

Needs somewhere she can breathe and not have to deal with her emotions or see the damage her lies are doing every day.

Sansa is happier, they're actually speaking again.

It's almost like before, but it never will be like before. She knows that but, she can't help but feel the pain knowing what she's done.

Knowing eventually her lies will be exposed and this time there won't be another chance.

She runs a hand through her hair, eyes staring off toward the distance. She's a terrible person.

She's a horrible fucking person and she knows she doesn't deserve happiness after all she's done, but, she wants some kind of happy ending. Always has, ever since she could remember.

To be a wife.

A mother.

To have _someone_ that loves her.

But lately she wonders if she deserves that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She takes her phone out and starts dialing.

Fingers moving over each number on the touch screen until she pushes send and puts the phone beside her ear.

He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

She doesn't speak for a moment, and she wonders if she should even say anything because she knows this, running between the two of them is even worse than what she'd done but, she can't.

"Hi," she says, voice soft a gentle whisper on the summer breeze blowing all around her.

"Hey," he says, and she can _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"I missed you." She means it, she has after everything she can't help but miss him sometimes.

"I missed you too."

She smiles, and doesn't try to hide the soft giggle on the other end as she looks around making sure she's alone.

"I need you, I just, I need to see you. Can you come?" Her teeth pull at her bottom lip as she stands there, fingers grasping around the phone waiting.

"Margaery-"

"Please don't say no. I know after everything, it's been different. I know I haven't called much since I came back to campus, but things have been happening."

She's quiet for a moment before she's speaking again.

"I _need_ you please. I just, I need you here with me, kissing me, touching me. I know she's here, I know, but I just want to see you Ned please."

She feels pathetic begging him practically she knows why he doesn't want to come. She knows he doesn't want his daughter seeing they haven't stopped, but, she just needs someone. She needs someones touch, someone to hold her.

"I'll come this weekend."


	15. Your Cries, My Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She feels her heart shatter within her breast suddenly and she can't help but breakdown herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> No collage this chapter guys.
> 
> Next one will be a little more.....angsty.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Marge, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sansa don't worry."

She doesn't look up from her book, doesn't look her in the eyes because she knows somehow, someway, she'll see right through it.

"You haven't been sleeping much have you?"

"I'm fine, really," she says, but she doesn't really want to talk right now.

She doesn't want to do anything but read her book and focus on her test tomorrow.

_He'll be here soon._

There's silence between them for a few moments before she speaks again.

"I'm sorry, I-I just have a lot on my mind."

She tries to smile tries to hide the fact that she's sneaking around with him still even after they've been fucking. It's wrong, but none of this has ever been right.

"Okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------

They spend the rest of the day studying.

But they sleep together.

Lying side by side until she's sure she's asleep and she grabs her phone.

Slender fingers moving over each part of the touch screen until she's sent a Goodnight text and she finally falls asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next few days go by faster than she'd thought.

Campus, Sansa, their friends, all of it makes everything she's done feel even more weighted inside her but, she can't go back. She can't tell the truth, all she can do is hope somehow this ends well or at least, she could have them both maybe.

\--------------------------------------------------------

She sneaks away when she hears her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming tonight," he says, and she feels the thundering inside her heart suddenly.

She knows its wrong.

Knows she should just stop seeing them both before she rips their family apart more than she has already but, she just wants him. 

"I can't wait."

She hears him laugh suddenly, and she can't help but giggle softly herself.

"When you come, I have a surprise for you," she says, smiling ear to ear.

"I can't wait."

\--------------------------------------------------------

She spends the day with Sansa going from class to class and sharing a few kisses in between.

Eyes watching the street near the gate for a small glimpse of him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Marge, are you coming to bed?"

She sighs softly, nodding before she climbs into bed beside Sansa and hugs around her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the phone ringing wakes them up and Sansa feels around for her phone until she grasps it and answers sounding half asleep.

"Hello?"

She feels her sit up suddenly as if she's been burned and then, she hears the loud sobs before she's coming undone and falling apart.

She sits up beside her, fingers running through her hair, as she holds her.

"Sansa what happened? What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer for a while, just clings to her and sobs.

"Sansa! What happened?"

"My-My father......there was an accident......"

She feels her heart shatter within her breast suddenly and she can't help but breakdown herself.


	16. How Much More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How much more do you have to do?_
> 
> It's her fault.
> 
> _How much more pain do you have to cause them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, things are gonna just go downhill from here.
> 
> But there is a light in the darkness.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


She can barely think as she grabs her jacket.

She doesn't bother to get dressed, pajama shorts and a tank top will just have to do.

"Sansa, please," she says, hands grasping her shoulders and giving her a shake trying to get her to calm down enough that they can leave. Before tear filled blue eyes are staring back at her. Mouth moving but no words seeming to escape except a choked sob.

"Sansa, please, we have to go."

She can barely stop crying herself, barely even see straight through the river of tears pouring down her cheeks but they have to go.

She grabs her car keys, as she helps Sansa get her jacket on and grabs her purse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes crying the entire drive there.

Zipping in and out of lanes and driving reckless.

She has to get there. All she has to do is just get there, and everything will be fine.

_I just want to see you._

She blames herself for the accident. 

Knows if she hadn't pushed, he'd still be fine and in bed sleeping right now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reach the Hospital when she slams the car into park, grabs her keys, and hurries around to Sansas side to open the car door.

It's quiet in the entrance.

An eerie calm considering the rest of the night.

Slender fingers wipe at her eyes as she forces herself to smile, at the nurse behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ned Starks room. I'm with his daughter Sansa, we were told he's been in an accident."

A few keystrokes later and all they get is they'll have to wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They sit there for a while.

Sobbing, and falling apart as she hugs her friend. Fingers running through her hair, and trying to comfort her even though she doesn't feel like shes in an emotional state to do this.

"Sansa," she says, soft, barely more than a whisper as she pulls back enough to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee for us both okay?"

She nods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She takes her time looking for the coffee machine.

Searching for the right spot to fall apart by herself.

_How much more do you have to do?_

It's her fault.

_How much more pain do you have to cause them?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She comes back with two cups when she sees Sansa talking to another girl.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, but somehow, managing to look more composed than when she'd left her.

"Sansa."

She looks up at her, slender fingers taking the cup from her hand as the other girl smiles.

She's beautiful.

Long silvery blonde hair braided into a braid hung over her shoulder.

Blue eyes as clear the sea.

She's perfect in every sense of the word and for a moment, she can't stop herself from feeling jealous of her and seeing how much calmer she's made Sansa when shes been trying for hours.

"I'm sorry, I just saw her so upset and, thought I'd try to help."

"It's perfectly alright.," she says, sitting down beside Sansa.

The girl smiles, hand extending toward her own suddenly.

"I'm Daenerys but, call me Dany."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They spend a while talking just the three of them.

"So what brought you here tonight Dany?"

She crosses one denim clad leg over the other with a sigh before she answers.

"My brother," she says, blue eyes looking down at the floor for a moment before they meet her own.

"Too much to drink at another party."

"I'm sorry."

"He'll be fine."

It's silent for a moment between them all before the conversation shifts and they spend a few moments talking about college. 

"I've been looking for somewhere to transfer. Somewhere I can be closer to work." Dany says, Sansa opens her mouth to say something, but the voice of the nurse causes her to fall silent.

"Miss Stark, you can see your father now."

She smiles even through the tears looking at Dany because shes made her forget how troubled she'd been even if for such a short time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They're allowed to see him and when she does, she feels her heart shatter suddenly.

He's asleep.

Tubes, and IV's stuck in him.

Face bruised, and dried blood in places here and there.

He's breathing, but it's faster than usual.

Sansa sobs and she can't help but do the same.

She stands there, watching Sansa as shaky fingers curl around her fathers and she _sees_ how much pain she caused.

Sees how upset she is, and the shape her lovers in because she had to call.

His fingers squeeze her, and then, the machine monitoring his heart rate begins beeping faster, and faster.

Sansa runs off screaming for help, and she falls to her knees.

Hand reaching for his own, fingers touching his, as the she hears the sound she'd been hoping she wouldn't.

Flatline.


	17. In My Dreams You're Still Holding Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows she knows the truth.
> 
> But right now, she can't bring herself to care if she knows, if the whole fucking world knows because all she wants is to be left alone and sleep and dream.
> 
> Dream of him and feel like in some form, she still has him with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> No collage this chapter guys.
> 
> @Jennilynn411 I promised there'd be a chapter and here it is!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_No, no, no, no, no!_

She can't think straight.

She can barely even breathe, seeing this happening as slender fingers grasp tightly around his hand and pull herself up onto her feet.

Hands grasping his shoulders and shaking him as endless tears seem to fall.

Peppering his skin like raindrops.

_Like our last time._

"Ned! Ned, please, don't do this to me please."

Her words are choked between sobs as she hears the haunting sound of the Flatline lingering and filling the silence of the small room.

"Please, Don't leave me," she says, nearly hysterical when the doctors and a nurse come rushing in pushing her aside as she clings tightly around Sansa.

"Someone get me a crash cart!"

One of them scream as the nurse goes rushing off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They stand there, both sobbing hysterically as they watch the doctors work on him.

"One, two, three, clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

They try again, and again, and again.

Until there's nothing they can do.

She feels her heart shatter, breaking into shards as she watches them call the time of death.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She goes with Sansa to the funeral.

Both wearing black dresses and matching red eyes from the endless amounts of tears they've shed in the days leading up to this.

She listens to Catelyn talk about him.

Robb.

Even his nephew Jon says a few words.

But she says nothing. How can she? Tell them all she was fucking him? That because of her he's gone?

She looks at the picture, framed by white flowers.

Looks at his face for the last time and she breaks down sobbing even worse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few days lying in bed.

Looking over their texts and crying.

"Marge, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sansa. Just not feeling well."

She knows she knows the truth.

But right now, she can't bring herself to care if she knows, if the whole fucking world knows because all she wants is to be left alone and sleep and dream.

Dream of him and feel like in some form, she still has him with her.


	18. Lost Without You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I miss you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Now, remember how I said things were gonna go downhill for a while yeah.....
> 
> Marge isn't in a good place emotionally right now and things are gonna get worse.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


_Three days._

Three days she hasn't moved from the same spot on the bed.

Hasn't bothered to do much of anything except cry, and sleep.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be for them.

 _This_ wasn't what she'd wanted.

All she'd ever wanted was him.

To just hold him.

Kiss him.

Love him.

But now, she can never know those feelings again. Never feel his fingers running through her hair, or the brush of his lips against her own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Small gasp escapes her when she feels a hand on the curve of her spine.

"Marge? Marge, are you awake?"

She can hear the worry in her voice.

Knows her seeing her like this is the last thing she needs considering shes just lost her father.

But she can't bring herself to get up, put on her makeup, and pretend this never fucking happened.

Shes had her fucking heart shattered on the ground like glass.

Smiling, and being happy is something she just can't manage right now.

"Yeah," she says, whispered, weak, but enough, she knows she can hear her.

There's silence between them for a moment, when she feels Sansa climb onto the bed with her. Arms curling around her, as her chest presses against her back. Chin rested on her shoulder.

"You need to eat."

"I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten in three days Marge, you haven't even gotten out of this bed."

Slender fingers curl around her hand and shove away from her.

"I can't do this right now Sansa. Just leave me alone."

Shes silent for a moment, before she feels her moving again and hears the soft creak of the door opening.

"I know you loved him, but you can't destroy yourself over this Marge."

She waits until shes gone before the tears begin to fall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lays there for hours.

Blue eyes watching the shadows changing along the wall from the sunlight pouring in as the hours move.

She can't do this anymore.

She can't keep hurting like this anymore.

_I miss you._

All she wants now, is to stop feeling this pain.

Feel her heart rebreaking with every single beat.


	19. She Matters When Everything is Meaningless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates guys, life's been hectic, but hopefully this makes up for it!
> 
> So.....remember when I said things are gonna get worse???
> 
> Yeah, some of this chapter deals with depression and Margaerys emotional feelings as well as some other things. You have been warned now. 
> 
> No collage this chapter.
> 
> She Matters When Everything is Meaningless which is the name of this chapter is from a Nine Inch Nails song called The Fragile.
> 
> POV Shifts between Marge and Sansa this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow she manages to finally force herself to climb out of bed.

Fingers slowly pushing a fallen strand of blonde hair behind her ear, as she feels the tears starting to fall again.

Sobbing into her hands, heart breaking with every single fucking beat.

She doesn't want to do this anymore.

Doesn't want to _feel anything_ anymore.

She ignores her phone ringing.

Ignores the ache in heart.

Because all she wants is just one more moment with him.

A moment like they used to share.

His lips on hers.

Fingers laced with her own.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She'd never been the type to think about something like this before.

She'd always been happy.

Popular.

Beautiful.

The girl everyone said had it all.

_Look at me now._

But she wasn't that girl now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take her long to find everything she needed.

It didn't take long to do it either.

_I love you._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel the wetness seeping beneath her arm.

The wetness sticking to the carpet beneath her while blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Listening to the sounds of her breathing, and her sobs.

She knew she was only going to hurt Sansa doing this, but, it'd be the final time she hurt her.

The final time she broke her heart.

_She just lost her father. Now she's going to lose you too._

She knows it'll hurt being without her in the beginning, but, she'll find someone else.

Someone that will treat her better than she has.

Someone that will love her unconditionally like shes loved her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done._

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh escaped her lips as Sansa unlocked the door to their dormroom.

Lemoncakes in the bag grasped in her hand.

Maybe, it'd take Marges mind off of things if they just went out.

Just pretended for a day this hadn't happened.

That's when she sees it.

Blood pooled and seeped into the soft white carpet.

Slender fingers, stained red, and she screams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She can't find her phone for a moment, as she dumps her purse out onto the carpet and checks Margaerys breathing, heartbeat, as she calls for the ambulance hysterical and sobbing.


	20. Hope For Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't leave her side for hours.
> 
> Hoping she'll wake up and they can just go back to their dorm and restart again.
> 
> Just forget all this and rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I felt terrible about the slow updates so another chapter!
> 
> Now, Dany will be making more appearances as the fic goes but, she dyed her hair so thats why she has dark hair in the collage instead of silvery blonde.
> 
> Theres gonna be good and bad like I said there will be angst in this fic!
> 
> I'm debating doing a few Daria fics its back on TV, and yeah, so, let me know if you guys want to see them.
> 
> Beautiful, Fragile, Mine will be updated as well as my Vinyl, Roadies, and Walking dead fics guys I know I'm behind but, I will catch up.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


She's barely aware of anything as she sits there in the waiting room face in her hands, sobbing for the second time over someone she loves.

How the fuck could this have even happened?

_Because she's in love with him. Always has been even after we came back to college._

It's something shes known for a while.

But hoped she'd slowly fall for her.

Love her like she loves her.

But, there's time for that isn't there? A chance for them maybe?

She can't stop crying picturing her lying there. Blonde curls tipped in her blood, slender fingers red, so, so much red.

_I should have been there. I shouldn't have left her alone like that._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few hours sobbing, pacing the waiting room until she's finally able to see her.

But when she does, she just feels worse seeing her wrists bandaged.

Asleep, and pale from the loss of blood.

She sits beside her, fingers curled with her own, crying until the next morning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't leave her side for hours.

Hoping she'll wake up and they can just go back to their dorm and restart again.

Just forget all this and rebuild.

Go somewhere for a while, or, take a year off and take a vacation away from here and all the memories and pain.

But she doesn't wake up.

She just keeps sleeping.

"I'm so, sorry Margeary I should have been there, I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry."

She can't stop herself from sobbing, although she doesn't think she could, even if she'd tried.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She takes a walk for coffee.

Walking aimlessly, slender fingers wiping at her eyes and trying to hide her tears from people on the streets.

She doesn't say much as she orders her Latte, and takes a seat near the window, crying, and losing control.

Falling apart.

She flinches feeling the soft grasp of slender fingers on her shoulder as she turns around.

Half expecting to see the coffee shop employee asking her to leave or quiet down but, she doesn't.

She sees Dany.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiles looking at her as she sits down beside her iced coffee in hand.

"I thought I recognized you. Are you alright?"

Its silent between them for a moment, before she nods yes somehow.

"You changed your hair," she says, trying to smile for the first time in days.

Dany laughs suddenly, nodding.

"Yeah, I thought I needed a change."

Her hand rubs her back trying to reassure her, trying to soothe her and make her feel better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes a bit, before she spills everything.

Tells her about her father and Margaery.

About the car accident.

About Margaerys suicide attempt.

She doesn't say a word, she just listens, until shes done and somehow, finally talking about everything makes her feel like a weights been lifted off her.

"I'm so sorry Sansa."

Shes silent for a moment before she feels her arms around her, hugging her, comforting her, and she falls apart again in her arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sits there with her for a while.

Talking.

Talking about herself, about everything thats happened, and Dany listens.

"It'll all work out. I know it sounds cliche, but, it will Sansa. You just have to stay strong. She's alive, and even though shes made mistakes, I'm sure she loves you in her own way."

She listens nodding softly, as she feels Danys fingers brush a strand of fallen red hair behind her ear tenderly.

She blushes softly, and the two share a giggle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, I want you to take this and whenever you feel like you need a shoulder to cry on or, just someone to talk to call me okay?"

She hesitates for a moment, but takes Danys number and shoves it in the pocket of her jeans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she gets back to the Hospital Margaerys awake sobbing, and looking at her.

"I'm sorry Sansa, I am so, so sorry for what I did. For what I've done."

"Marge!"

She doesn't think, doesn't do anything but rush to her side, and comfort her.


	21. Going Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was just scared of losing you. I know what I did was wrong but, I'm so stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So short chapter, but a chapter.
> 
> Now from chapter one until the final chapter Ned was featured in, its been about three months so.......yeah.....
> 
> No Collage this chapter guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

They sit together for hours crying on and off and talking.

Talking about Ned.

About their friendship.

Their _relationship._

Until finally she stops breaking down long enough to look Sansa in the face.

"I'm sorry. I know two words can't even begin to explain my actions, but I'm sorry Sansa."

Slender fingers wipe the tears away from her eyes as she looks at her.

"I was just scared of losing you. I know what I did was wrong but, I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid," she says, finally.

Blue eyes looking at her as she climbs into the Hospital bed beside her.

"We just need time. We just need to get away from this."

She smiles leaning against her and placing her head on her shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hears the loud sound of voices outside the door.

Doctors, nurses, and her Grandmother as she comes through the door.

_Fuck._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few hours hearing it from her.

Hearing every word she'd known was coming if she found out.

"Grandmother-"

"Don't Margaery, you've said enough already."

She feels like crying again, but, somehow manages to hold it together as she feels her Grandmothers hand through her hair.

"Get dressed you aren't staying in such a filthy place."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sits there while her Grandmother argues with every staff member of the Hospital until she's being released.

"She'll need to see her therapist twice a week missus Tyrell." 

They're talking, standing there when the doctor grasps another chart and comes toward them writing something down.

"I'm also going to suggest that Margeary refrain from excursion for a while."

"Why?" she asks, blue eyes looking at him for a moment.

"You're pregnant."


	22. It's A Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hangs up the phone smiling, before she turns the music back on.
> 
> Picturing the sight of red hair, and blue eyes and soft, soft pink lips against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So I started another multi chapter called [You And I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7879225/chapters/17996251) read it guys if you like this then read that because as it progresses yeah......
> 
> There is a silver lining in this fic guys I promise.
> 
> Danys POV this chapter.
> 
> She's a Nine inch nails fan lol
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


It's the third time she replayed the CD while shes been cleaning the apartment.

Finding an odd tranquility in the lyrics.

_Gotta love Nine Inch Nails._

When she hears her phone ring somehow, over the sound of the music.

"Hello?"

There's silence for a moment, as she pulls the phone away from her ear and checks the number before she places it back beside her face.

"Hello?"

"Dany it's-its Sansa-"

"Hey! Hang on a second, okay?"

She doesn't say another word as she hurries to turn off the stereo as she sits down in the middle of the floor.

"What's up?"

She's silent for a moment, and for a moment, she wonders if she hung up on her or if she's still there when she hears the soft sigh on the other end suddenly.

"I don't even know why I called. I'm sorry I just-"

"No, no, it's okay. I told you to call if you needed to talk or something."

Silence again.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I feel guilty even making this call," she says, soft like she's whispering.

"We're not doing anything. We're just talking, I mean, it's not like I asked you out or something or we slept together relax."

"I know, but Marga needs me right now and, I feel-"

"Sansa, shes been through an ordeal you've lost your father. You need a friend right now, and she needs time to sort things out. You both need time thats all."

She sighs softly on the other end.

"I know. I just feel like things have gotten so bad so quickly and, I just hope they get better."

"They will. Nothing stays the same forever good or bad."

It's something shes learned from personal experience. Something she could have written a fucking book on but, she'd managed to always pick herself up from the ashes something Sansa needed to do.

"I don't know Marge came out of the Hospital with her Grandmother and, she hasn't stopped crying since I don't know what happened. I don't know what she said to her, but, she won't talk to me now more than ever."

"She just needs time. She needs positive reinforcement right now good things. Things to take her mind off what happened and so do you."

She sits there, slender fingers tugged at the blackened fabric of her skinny jeans before she speaks again.

"You wanna get together?"

There's silence for a moment on the other end before she hears a soft giggle and she can't help but do the same.

"Sure, when and where?"

"Tomorrow, we'll figure out where but hows say seven downtown at the coffee shop?"

"Okay."

"It's a date."

She hangs up the phone smiling, before she turns the music back on.

Picturing the sight of red hair, and blue eyes and soft, soft pink lips against her own.


	23. Finding The Words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't, I mean, how can I even begin that conversation?"
> 
> He's silent for a moment, before he speaks again.
> 
> "You'll find the way. If she means anything to you _anything_ you'll find the words Margeary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> No collage this chapter guys.
> 
> Marges POV this chapter.
> 
> She can be terrible, but she's trying guys.
> 
> My Lannister fic will be getting an update this coming week!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?_

A sigh escapes her mouth as slender fingers run through her hair. Blue eyes frozen on the ceiling above her, as she lays there.

It seems like a life time ago, she wasn't troubled about something and, somehow, she knows shes the one that did all this to herself.

Her and her alone.

She wants things to be like before, but, she knows it's never gonna be like that again.

Knows shes fucked it up good this time and that I'm sorry isn't gonna get her out of this one like the other times.

Her eyes close as she hears the door open and close, the soft sound of footsteps on the new carpet they'd gotten after what happened.

She can't look her in the face.

Can't fucking bring herself to say the words to her.

How the fuck can she?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few days not sleeping and eating like a bird.

Blue eyes staring off toward the distance and, trying to ignore the circles slowly forming beneath them.

She looks like hell, but emotionally, she's worse than she looks.

She doesn't know what to do.

Doesn't know how to raise a baby on her own or who to even talk to because her Grandmother simply is _not_ an option.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She calls Loras and unloads every single fucking thing shes been too scared to say to Sansa, to her Grandmother to everyone.

She tells him about Ned and her getting back together after the night he picked her up at the House.

About her and Sansa sleeping together and her pregnancy.

She unloads and unloads until shes done and feels like lighter than air because she finally unburdened herself to someone and told the truth since all this had fucking started.

"You need to tell her Margaery," he says, softly like he's whispering to keep their Grandmother from hearing.

"I can't, I mean, how can I even begin that conversation?"

He's silent for a moment, before he speaks again.

"You'll find the way. If she means anything to you _anything_ you'll find the words Margeary."

She's silent for a moment, and nods because she knows he's right. Knows its what she should have done from the beginning and maybe, things would have been different for them all but, todays not the day.

"I'll tell her this weekend, I promise," she says, and means the words.


	24. Something To Tell You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose right?"
> 
> "I know. Why are you saying these things Marge?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates guys, lifes been hectic.
> 
> So things are gonna get dramatic now......yeah truth time has come.
> 
> I'll be updating a few of my other fics soon too.
> 
> No Collage this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She spends the next few days thinking on her conversation with Loras.

About his words.

About telling Sansa and even if she doesn't want to, somehow, she knows she has to do it before she finds out on her own.

Shes awake when the sun rises.

Blue eyes watching the dark plums fade into bright oranges before they slowly become blue and the sun rises into the sky when she hears Sansa behind her moving around on the bed. Shifting in the sheets.

"Morning," she says, without even turning around to look her in the face.

"Morning," she says, softly, barely no more than a whisper as she eases off the bed and steps onto the floor.

She turns around watching her, watching slender fingers gather red hair into a bun as she wipes at her eyes and yawns again. Shes beautiful, shes everything Margaery knows she will never be because one thing separates them and it always has she isn't a liar, she's good and kind and she feels like shit for taking her for granted because somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she could.

She takes a deep breath before she speaks.

"Sansa, do, do you wanna spend the weekend with me?"

Its a tester, to see if after days of her being so withdrawn if she actually wants to be around her or not.

"Sure, why not?"

"Just after all this mess I-I just thought I'd ask. We can go see a movie and get some coffee."

"I have plans this week but, we can do that."

She says each word, smiling and for a moment, she wonders what her plans are but doesn't bring herself to actually ask her that.

"Okay, its just, I need to tell you something and-"

"Tell me what?"

Shes looking at her, blue eyes staring at her as if trying to search her eyes or face for the answer and oh god, she hopes she can't fucking see it. She knows telling her now would be better than this weekend but, it wasn't the way she'd planned it.

"Marge, tell me what?"

She doesn't say another word just sits down beside her and takes her hand between both of hers. Blue eyes looking into her own as she takes a deep breath.

"You know I love you Sansa, and you know I care about you right?"

She nods softly, fingers curling with her own for a moment.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose right?"

"I know. Why are you saying these things Marge?"

She takes another deep breath before she feels tears welling in her eyes and like she can't but she knows she _has_ to tell her this time.

"I'm pregnant!"

She blurts it out, forces herself to say it before she can change her mind and then she wishes she hadn't seeing the look on Sansas face. Feeling the loss of her hand as she pulls back from her and stands up.

"What-You You're pregnant?"

She nods slowly wiping at her eyes.

"Is-is it-"

"Yes, Sansa I'm so, so sorry I never thought this would happen I-"

"Don't talk to me!"

She tries to stand and comfort her as she pulls away crying softly.

"I need to be alone Marge please just, don't-don't talk to me right now."

She changes and grabs her things while she sits there. Blue eyes watching her until shes gone and out the door and she breaks down crying.


	25. Someone To Talk To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay there, I'll come pick you up and we'll talk okay?"
> 
> Theres silence between them for a moment, as she turns and looks back in the direction of their dormroom.
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you out front."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sorry for the delay on chapters guys and sorry about how short this chapter is lifes been hectic.
> 
> No collage this chapter.
> 
> Sansas POV this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She leaves their dormroom in a hurry, rushing until she's far enough away, she can stop and take a single breath of air.

_What am I supposed to do?_

She hadn't expected this.

Hadn't expected those words to be the ones that escaped Marges mouth, but, they had.

How could they leave this behind now?

Make a life somewhere from the memories.

"Fuck!"

She'd never been the type to swear before, but now wasn't exactly a moment she could bring herself to care about something so small.

She spends a few moments pacing, hands clenching into red hair, as she feels the burn of tears welling within her eyes.

This isn't fair, its wrong, and terrible and everything she thought could only happen in the movies but its real. More real than she'd ever thought anything could be until this very moment.

She doesn't think for a moment about how shes feeling and thinks about Margaery.

How scared she must be.

How worried.

_I should be there for her. I'm a fucking terrible person running off on her when she needs me, but, god this is so fucked up._

She can't help but think it.

Her girlfriend pregnant by her father.

Her hand reaches into her pocket as she grabs her phone and dials.

Listening to the ringing on the other end as she feels hot tears running down her cheeks and falling to the ground.

"Hello?"

"Dany, I need-I just need to talk to someone," she says, sobbing harder than she'd even thought possible.

"Sansa, whats wrong?"

"I just-I-"

"Calm down, where are you?"

"I'm at the campus."

"Stay there, I'll come pick you up and we'll talk okay?"

Theres silence between them for a moment, as she turns and looks back in the direction of their dormroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you out front."


	26. Hand In Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiles softly, and Sansa does the same and she can't help but feel butterflies swirling inside her at the sight of that beautiful smile and her hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I felt terrible about the lack of updates on this so TA DA!
> 
> No collage this chapter, but there will be one next chapter guys.
> 
> I'll be updating some of my other fics soonish.
> 
> Danys POV this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It doesn't take a second thought as she grabs her car keys and heads out the door.

Sliding behind the wheel, as the engine fires to life and pull into traffic.

Blue eyes staring through the windshield as she works her way through each lane toward her destination.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gets there fairly quickly when she sees Sansa standing there.

When she honks the horn softly, so she'll see where she is.

She hurries toward the car, slender hand grabbing the door handle as she climbs inside, closing the door behind her and that's when she sees her.

Blue eyes watery and rimmed red from crying.

She looks terrible, like shes standing on the edge of an emotional cliff and about to fall in but, shes there now and hopes in some form even if a small one it helps her.

"Sansa-"

"Just drive Dany please," she says, whispered and sounding near crying again as she nods and shifts the car into drive and takes them away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drive together in silence for a bit.

Neither girl speaking or even looking over at the other until she speaks.

"Sansa, are you okay?"

Shes silent for a moment, slender fingers wiping at her eyes as she tries to pull herself together before she speaks.

"No. No, I'm not."

She wants to say something, wants to just put her arms around her and hold her until she stops crying and shes soothed away all the sadness, and hurt but she knows she can't. She knows such a move could ruin the friendship they've barely even started between them, but it doesn't stop her from wanting it.

Shes silent for a moment, hands gripping the steering wheel as she turns the car down a street just driving without direction for the moment. When she thinks about the girl she saw Sansa with before. The girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes, the same girl she'd told her ended up back at the Hospital a few days later.

"Its about Margaery isn't it?"

Her eyes glance over at her as she nods slowly wiping at her eyes again.

"Is she alright?"

"Shes fine," she says, half sob and half whispered.

"What happened?"

She glances back at her again, as she turns away. Eyes staring out the window at the passing cars, buildings, before she speaks.

"Shes pregnant."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not what shes expecting her to say, but when she does, she doesn't know what to say.

She just keeps driving for a while.

"It's my fathers. It's all that's left of him now, I-I'm so confused and scared and, I don't know what to do Dany."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, just takes one hand off the wheel and places it on top of Sansas. Fingers lacing with hers gently.

"It's not an easy thing. It's not a choice that can just happen overnight. I mean, it's strange having a friend pregnant by a family member, but, it'll be okay. It _will_ be okay Sansa."

She feels her hand hold hers just a little tighter as she speaks but, its a nice feeling.

"But, Margaery is going to need to get herself together. I mean, I don't know her, but, she just got out of the Hospital she's pregnant , and it's not good for you or her or the baby. She needs to realize she's responsible for more than herself now."

She nods softly, hand still holding her own as she pulls over to the curb and parks outside a cafe.

"Come on, lets get something in you we can talk more inside."

She smiles softly, and Sansa does the same and she can't help but feel butterflies swirling inside her at the sight of that beautiful smile and her hand in hers.


	27. How I Forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how she forgets the pain.
> 
> In every kiss.
> 
> This is how she forgets that shes done so much wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Things have been a little hectic, so chapters have been the same.
> 
> No collage I know I said this chapter, but my editing programs acting out.
> 
> The stranger is loosely based off of Hector from The movie Troy.
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She stays that way for a while.

Blue eyes gazing toward the floor, feeling the tears pouring down her cheeks, as slender fingers wipe them away.

She knows telling her what the _right_ thing to do, but, somehow, it's the worst thing she could have done because now they're right back to the begging again.

Distant.

Filled with sadness and apart.

But somehow, even through her sadness, she feels a weight lifted off of herself because she fucking told the truth and now there's not one thing to hide between them.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, she manages to get up, get dressed, fix her hair.

It's a routine shes been doing her entire life, but somehow, it's never felt so difficult because usually shes not weighted down with so much emotion.

Feeling like leaving the dorm is the last thing she should be doing but, she can't be here right now.

She just can't.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She spends a while, walking.

Aimless.

Before she finds her way into a mall.

But looking at the clothes, and the makeup just doesn't seem to matter because everything reminds her of Sansa in a way.

Beautiful, and something so close yet so, so fucking far away from her it hurts.

A sigh escapes from between her lips as she roams around.

Slender fingers touching along a few pieces here and there, trying not to think about what Sansa is probably feeling right now.

_You just can't stop hurting her can you?_

But lies wouldn't have been better would they?

Somehow, it feels like either way is wrong telling the truth or telling her another lie just to keep them from falling apart.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She keeps walking, keeps looking until she sees something.

Not something, but someone rather.

Tall, dark headed, and handsome.

She smiles and he does the same.

Whats one more mistake?

\----------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't look back after the first glance over her shoulder to make sure he's following her to the dressing room.

Doesn't think twice as she slips inside and presses herself against the glass.

When she hears him come in.

Feels his hands on her hips, and the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck as blue eyes gaze up into the mirror and she sees their reflection.

Sees the want in him that mirrors her own and she nods.

\----------------------------------------------------------

This is how she forgets the pain.

In every kiss.

This is how she forgets that shes done so much wrong.

In every thrust of the strangers cock working deeper and deeper into her pussy as her legs tremble and nearly buckle out from under her as she feels herself being flung forward. Breath fogging the glass, and blonde hair wild and flying free.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She gives him her number before she kisses him again.

She doesn't know a single thing about, but she doesn't need to know him.

Just his name will do her for now.


	28. A Moment That's Mine, A Moment That's Ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a moment she can lose herself in.
> 
> A moment she feels nothing but pleasure in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Merrick is based off of Hector from Troy loosely in looks so yeah......
> 
> I promised another chapter might come today and here it is!
> 
> I'll be updating my other fics soonish guys.
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Oh._

It's the first thought that enters her mind as blue eyes look at the image on the screen of her phone.

An image she finds herself feeling warmed by as she stares at it longer.

Hot, aching, needing.

Feelings she hasn't felt since the last time she was with.........

She can't bring herself to think about him. Can't bring herself to say his name, especially not right now.

Not while she's looking at another mans photo.

Nude, toned, sun kissed and bronzed by the sun absolute perfection staring back at her and she can't make herself turn away.

She smiles and starts dialing without a second thought, smiling ear to ear listening to the ring on the other side before he answers.

"You like the picture?" he says, laughing as each words escapes in that voice of his. Smooth, deep, alluring.

"I did," she says, giggling softly on her end as she hears him laugh on his.

"When am I gonna see you again?"

Shes silent for a moment, teeth biting and tugging at her bottom lip as she looks around their dormroom eyes looking at the bed she shares with Sansa when they've slept together. She knows this, is the last thing she needs.

Knows fucking some guy she met at the mall again, and again behind her girlfriends back is almost as bad as fucking her father, but it is less because neither of them know each other. Its safe. A secret she can keep and still enjoy for a while until things settle down between them. She's not looking for Marriage but, Merrick is the fun she needs right now a perfect little distraction and she just can't say no.

"How about tonight?"

"Naughty girl," he says, laughing and teasing before he agrees.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She takes a shower, and dries her hair.

Taking her time until every detail from curling her hair, to slipping on the skin tight black dress is done.

Before she texts him to make sure he's on his way.

She fixes their room, tidying up as best as she can when for a moment, she wonders where Sansa is, why she hasn't come back and if she will at all. She has to come back doesn't she?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opens the door, smiling as she stands on her tip toes to kiss him. Arms wrapping around his neck, as his hands pull at her sides and lifts her up.

Lost in his lips, as her long shapely legs encircle his waist.

Lost in his touch, and the feel of his lips pressed against her own. Tongue against her own, cock pressed against her between her legs.

"I want you," she says, panted, whispered, against his mouth as he pulls back enough to reach between them and peel soaking wet lace from between her legs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me."

Every word a pant against his lips, moaning at the feeling of him inside her.

Fucking her.

Pounding into her harder, and harder with every single fucking roll of his hips. Hand grasped around her leg, as he lifts it up and places it draped over his shoulder and she can't help but scream in utter bliss at the sensation of him inside. Deeper, faster, harder, hitting every single nerve inside and sending her over the top drowning beneath the waves of pleasure.

"Oh god, yes, yes, oh god fuck me Merrick!"

He doesn't say a word, just lets his body do the speaking for him.

Hand running along her leg, and touching over her breasts as fingers peel away the top of her dress.

It's a moment she can lose herself in.

A moment she feels nothing but pleasure in.

Until she hears the sound of their dormroom door open and her eyes glance toward the figure standing there watching her and her lover as they come undone before it.

Sansa.


	29. Falling Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't say another word before shes gone as quickly as she came and she feels her world falling apart around her again.
> 
> With no one to blame but herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know I know I'm behind on updating some of my fics guys, but updates will be coming soonish.
> 
> No collage this chapter.
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Shes looking at them.

Blue eyes looking at _her._

Eyes filled with shimmering tears dangerously close to falling down her cheeks as she looks at them.

It's silent.

Like the entire worlds peeled back except for this moment.

_This fucking moment._

She doesn't say a word, tries to stand as her lover starts moving back hands working his zipper closed as everything crashes down.

She tries to walk over to her, slender hands trying to touch her as she feels the sting of the slap across her hand.

"Don't touch me!"

Words angrily screamed at her, yelled at her, and she knows she deserves each and every one of them.

"How could you do this to me? Huh?"

She can't look at her, just folds her arms over her chest and bites her lip, trying to fight back the tears welling within blue eyes.

"Marge! Say something, how could you do this?"

"I-I wanted to-"

"You wanted to what? Tell me something!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

She can't help the tears as she tries to find her words.

"I wanted to feel something other than pain!"

She doesn't mean to scream, doesn't mean to yell, but she can't help it.

"Did you even think of me? _Once?_ "

"No."

It's the truth.

Something shes barely managed to tell these days.

She stands there for a moment, blue eyes glaring at the sight of her lovers back as he leaves before they're looking at her.

"I love you, Marge, but, I can't do this right now."

"Sansa-"

"I can't! I haven't even been able to miss my father, I'm trying everything to keep this together between us, but you keep throwing it away Marge."

"I'm sorry."

She sighs, hands grasping locks of thick red hair, as she paces around their room for a moment.

"We need time away from each other."

"You can't mean that!"

"I do. I'll have my things packed and be gone by the morning."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't say another word before shes gone as quickly as she came and she feels her world falling apart around her again.

With no one to blame but herself.


	30. Don't Let Me Fall Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, though, it doesn't seem to help. It just makes her hurt worse feeling the realization seeping into her finally.
> 
> _She's gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'm so sorry about the lack of chapters on some of my fics guys, lifes been hectic but there is updates coming!
> 
> No collage this chapter.
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> So the jogger will be revealed next chapter, but you're totally free to guess lol
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow she manages to stop crying after a while.

Forces herself to shower, and wash away the shameful act she'd committed.

Somehow, though, it doesn't seem to help. It just makes her hurt worse feeling the realization seeping into her finally.

_She's gone._

She stands there for a moment, slender fingers wiping away the fog clinging to the glass in the bathroom as she looks at herself.

But she doesn't see what she used to see before.

She doesn't see the happy girl who had it all. 

She sees something else staring back at her.

A liar.

A shell of her former self staring back from blue eyes that once shined so bright looking so tired and listless.

_I don't wanna keep feeling this pain._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes out the next morning when Sansa returns for her things an image she'd never thought she'd even have to picture.

Her leaving her.

It's hurtful.

Painful.

A feeling of loss, all over again like the day her lover died, but, somehow, she knows exactly who to blame for this pain.

Herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She knows it.

Has known it ever since the first lie slipped out from between her lips to her.

Since lying had become as easy as taking a fucking breath without a second thought.

It's not who she is.

It's not who she _wants_ to be but, lies are so much easier than the truth sometimes aren't they?

She sits texting Loras for a while and tells him every, single, fucking detail of whats happened over the past few days.

About the stranger from the mall.

Sansa leaving.

Everything until shes crying and sobbing uncaring who around her sees.

How she feels is exactly that, its hers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends the next few days trying to focus on other things.

Exams.

Taking long walks.

But they don't help they just make her miss her more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She thinks about trying to end it again.

About how easy it'd be and how much weight she'd lift off of her, but, also how much pain she'd toss onto her.

_At least she'd think about me again._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She decides to take a run.

A simple jog to try and clear her mind of everything thats been haunting her every second.

Seeping into her dreams, and causing her to wake up crying.

Every step is refreshing somehow.

Feeling the slightly crisp air against her skin from the nights air, as she runs through the park and onto the small jogging path.

Listening to the sweet melody of some nineties song playing in her ears on her earbuds.

She stops halfway along the path, panting, and running her hand through her ponytail, when something catches her blue eyes attention.

Another jogger.

He's tall, blue eyes, and blonde hair barely kissed with greying blonde.

He stops not too far ahead of her, as they make eye contact and she smiles as he does the same.


	31. Different Paths, Different Moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful Sansa, kind, anyone would be lucky to have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So......yeah Marge.......yeah......
> 
> POV Shifts between Marge and Sansa this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There isn't a second thought anymore.

There doesn't ever need to be on something like this for her.

Because _this_ is something that's sure.

Something that's dependable, no matter how fucked it might sound.

Not something that'll walk out the door on her like she did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a simple smile between them that turns into a small conversation about the jogging path.

What she's listening to on her earbuds.

How longer both of them have been jogging along the same path.

Small things that lead into more conversation.

Laughing.

Hand running over his chest, as blue eyes gaze up into bright blue eyes staring down at her.

Fingers brushing her cheek, and pulling her to him by the nape of her neck, as their lips find each others.

Slender fingers tangling within greying blonde hair, as she gives herself over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaery is all she can think of as she packs her things sobbing softly here and there.

Her smile.

Her kiss.

The smell of her perfume still clinging to the pillow as she leans across to grab her clock off the bedside table.

She doesn't want this to be goodbye.

But somehow, she doesn't think there's any other way right now.

They need time apart.

Time to find themselves and come back when they've gathered themselves if they ever do after all thats happened lately.

Her fathers death, them, the baby growing inside Marge.

She can't help but feel cheated.

Cheated out of the happiness they _could_ have had if she had just hung in there.

Loved her as much as she loves her even now heartbroken and packing her things.

But she can't think about that right now.

She wants to be gone before Marge shows back up and they have to relive all the unpleasantness over again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She takes the final box downstairs and loads it into the back of Danys car as she climbs in beside her and closes the door.

Blue eyes looking at the window that was theirs one final time as Dany fires the engine to life and pulls them away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a spare bedroom right down the hall from my room," she says, blue eyes looking at her as Dany pushes the door open and she helps her take her things inside.

"Its just for a few days until I can find my own place or something-"

"Don't be silly! You can stay here as long as you'd like Sansa."

She says the words, smiling.

Eyes so bright and filled with life, as she looks at her.

They unpack her things, and order a pizza.

Sitting side by side on the hardwood floor as she glances at Dany and sees her watching her.

"What?" she says, half laughing.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

Shes silent for a moment, taking a bite of her pizza slice as she shakes her head.

"You're beautiful Sansa, kind, anyone would be lucky to have you."

She feels herself blushing at her words, but more so at the way shes looking at her. Blue eyes meeting her own, as she slides closer to her on the floor. Slender fingers brushing over the top of her hand resting palm down on the floor.

"She was a fool to let you go like that."

She feels her heart thunder suddenly being this close to Dany, so close if she leaned forward just a bit more, they'd be kissing.

But they don't, they just smile, as she rests her head on Danys shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hear sound in the hallway that breaks their peaceful moment.

Giggling, and laughing, before they hear the door slam and theres silence again.

"What was that?"

Dany shrugs softly, shaking her head for a moment.

"Jorah might have someone over."


	32. Together But So, So Far Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't help herself no matter how wrong, she knows this is within herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So the mystery jogger turned out to be Jorah!
> 
> I'll be updating some of my other longer fics soonish guys I haven't forgotten them Promise!
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> But, question time.
> 
> I'm already doing a Lannister multi chapter so when this is over do you guys want more Marge and Sansa or Dany and Jorah or a mix of both for the next multi chapter?
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can't help herself no matter how wrong, she knows this is within herself.

She can't make herself stop touching him.

Kissing him.

Slender fingers roaming over sun kissed flesh, as nails grip into him.

Lips pressing into his own, and yearning for another taste of him filling her senses and drowning her in something new.

Hungry, Straving, and begging for so, so much fucking more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legs squeezing around his waist.

Moaning into his mouth with every roll of his hips.

Feeling him moving inside her, against her, oh god.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't want him to make love to her.

She wants him to _fuck_ her.

Hard, rough, let himself loose and do whatever he pleases with her.

Something shes never said to anyone else before, but, shes never felt so much hurt before.

Because all she can think of is red hair, and blue eyes staring at her the last time she did something like this.

Legs spread wide, tits dangling out of the top of her top, as a strangers cock slips in and out of her.

It's wrong.

It's so, so fucking wrong, but she just can't stop herself.

Not now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She fucks him until dawn.

Until shes felt him filling her everywhere imaginable.

In every position until shes fucked him all over the small bedroom.

She feels tired, sore, worn out, but somehow, she only feels like breaking down and crying beside the stranger she barely knew the name of.

Because once again, she was selfish.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes slowly flutter open to the gentle kiss of sunlight dancing across her cheek and across tangled limbs.

She looks at him for a moment, eyes looking at his face, chest, his arm around her and for a moment, she misses Ned.

Misses these moments waking up beside him, but, it's the past.

Something she can never touch again.

She eases back, fingers searching the floor as they hook around his shirt which will have to do for right now until shes clean, and on her way out the door in her own clothes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She eases up, and slips it on.

Blonde curls falling down as she lets them drop behind her, and takes a final look at him before she makes her way across the room and opens the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartments nice.

A spacious place, with large windows overlooking the city, hardwood floors, almost like a loft.

It's somewhere nice.

Somewhere she doesn't have to think about everything thats happened recently.

Until she hears glass break behind her and she turns around to see her.

"Sansa......"


	33. Take Me Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So..... yeah, things are way complicated right now, but, it'll all end well guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There's a moment she feels overwhelmed with happiness seeing her again. Bright blue eyes staring at her, as orange juice and glass rest at her feet.

Where all she can think of is running across the room and placing her arms around her and begging her forgiveness.

Beg her to take her back and forget this horrible mess even happened between them, but then, there's a moment she feels something else seeing her here.

Jealousy.

Anger.

That's when the screaming starts from both of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, this is why you left?"

"I left because you cheated on me."

"Oh, I can really see that. So what you're fucking him?"

She looks puzzled for a moment, before she starts yelling.

"I fucking left because you brought some guy back to _our_ dorm room and fucked him! You didn't think about me, you didn't think about anything, just you like you always fucking do!"

She can't believe her words, can't believe she's actually speaking to _her_ like this.

"Fuck you! You left me and fucking moved in with some guy."

"I didn't move in with some guy I moved in with Dany."

She scoffs blue eyes narrowing looking at her.

"For another woman?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's always about sex with you isn't Marge? Always!"

"Not always-"

"Bullshit! You fucked my dad, my own father, but yet you're supposed to care so much about me. You fucked me, and then tell me you're pregnant by my dad and bring some guy back and fuck him? What the fuck are you doing?"

She can't think of anything to say for a moment, can't think of anything except how much truth is in each and every fucking word being yelled at her. She feels ashamed, but, she'd never admit it to her.

"You didn't even tell me you were interested. You just walked around keeping your mouth shut and expected me to do what? Wait for the right mood if it ever happened? Wait my entire life for you if you ever found the courage to even tell me you liked me outside a friend?"

"I didn't expect you to wait, but my dad? What the fuck Marge!"

"He cared about me, he took time with me, he actually fucking told me he wanted me!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, and you cared _so_ much about him you fucked other people right?"

She wants to say something.

Wants to scream and throw something and storm out the door, but, thats when she sees Dany standing in the hallway behind Sansa.

"Her! You left me for _her?_ "

"She didn't leave you for me Margaery. She left you because she came home to find her girlfriend fucking some random guy. There's no one to blame for any of this but you. Maybe if you hadn't acted like that and cheapened yourself to what I see before me, things would have worked out differently. She's Sansa Stark, she can do much better than some spoiled little Tyrell whore."

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!"

She doesn't say another word, just shoves past Jorah standing in the doorway of his bedroom and strips off his shirt.

Slender fingers grasping and tugging her clothes on as she storms out the door shoes in hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She walks down the hall, before she falls back against the wall and sinks down crying.

Fingers wiping away tears as she sobs softly in the hallway.

She doesn't want to do this, she doesn't want to cry and feel the pain she's feeling but she can't help it.

She's alone.

She stays like that, sobbing into her hands, until the gentle touch on her shoulder causes her to flinch away.

Blue eyes staring up through tears at Jorahs face.

"I'll take you home, come on."


	34. A New Distraction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she'll come back after a while.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> But for now, she has something to distract her.
> 
>  _Someone_ to distract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So things have gotten somewhere between worse and better, but like I've said before Sansa will have a happy ending.
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She doesn't say another word as she nods fingers wiping the final remains of her tears as his hand extends toward her and her own slips into his.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, this wasn't how she'd expected her day to start off.

Even if she knew she deserved every word.

"I'm-I'm sorry about what happened back there," she says, blue eyes looking at him while he's driving.

"Don't worry about it Margaery."

"I just feel so ashamed. So, fucked up because, I don't even know how to feel about that."

He's silent for a moment, blue eyes staring straight ahead.

"You're young. You are going to make mistakes, it's natural, but, you need to stop before your life spirals out of control before there is no going back."

She's silent as he talks.

Listens to his every word, but she's already spiraling, falling, and she doesn't know how to stop.

"I don't know how everythings just been so-confusing recently."

"You'll find your way we all do."

Shes silent for a few moments, blue eyes watching the street around them as the college comes into sight.

"Thank you for-for even speaking to me after all that back there."

He doesn't say anything, just nods and smiles as she climbs out of the car and shuts the door behind her.

"Margaery."

"Yeah?"

She turns around as he calls her name, and sees the simple white business card between his fingers as she walks back blue eyes looking at him as slender fingers take the card from him.

"Call me if you need someone to talk to, a friend okay?"

She nods softly, holding the card between her fingers as she turns and heads back for the dorm room long enough to shower, and change.

It's still hard to see it half empty, but, hopefully it won't stay like that forever.

Maybe she'll come back after a while.

Maybe.

But for now, she has something to distract her.

 _Someone_ to distract her.


	35. I Miss You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Its just for a night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So.....I know I'm behind with everything but I'll be updating soonish guys!
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's hard, but somehow, she manages to get through the next few weeks without her with her.

No texts.

No calls.

Nothing.

She can't remember ever going this long without speaking to her.

Without even just sending her some silly little snap of herself with a smiley face and a see you soon attached but, that isn't them anymore. Its the memory of them, of who they _used_ to be before all the lies, and all the horrible events that brought them to this.

She misses her, but, she can't bring herself to talk to her after that day in the apartment.

After the things she said.

Let that girl say to her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends her time studying and keeping herself busy.

Texting with Jorah here and there and trying to keep herself on track even though its fucking harder than anything shes ever done before.

She just wants to try and forget this ever happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer fades faster than she'd expected as the air becomes crisper, and oranges and yellows slowly devour the once lush Tyrell green clinging to all the trees.

Slender fingers run over her stomach beneath her sweater, and she feels an overwhelming sadness within her he'll never see their child.

Neither will Sansa.

She has Jorah but, its not the same.

It's not what she'd always dreamed for herself.

The perfect lush wedding back home.

White gown and her groom standing there looking like a fairy tale prince breathed into life.

It's been a childish fantasy.

But something better than dreaming of this life now.

Pregnant, alone, and jumping from one relationship to the next.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh escapes from between pink glossed lips as she roams around the grocery store.

She wishes she was here.

Wishes she was just here to talk to or just hang out with like before.

Slender fingers tighten around the handle of her basket, as she feels herself starting to break down again.

_I miss you._

Heart breaking and missing her friend.

Missing having someone to come home to and not the emptiness shes been drowning in for fucking weeks.

Waking up alone.

Eating alone.

How much is enough?

She can't stop herself from crying, sobbing softly, as she gathers an item here and there and drops them into the small red basket held so tightly within her hand.

When she feels that familiar touch of the sympathetic hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?"

Blue eyes snap up, and see his face.

Dark brown eyes, and raven black hair.

"I-I think so, I just, I'm sorry," she says, smiling a little as she sees his smile slowly creeping across his lips.

_Its just for a night._


	36. Just Forgive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to see her before Holiday break comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So things are gonna get more angsty than they are already.
> 
> Remember how I said Sansa would have a happy ending? Its still happening guys.
> 
> I promise.
> 
> Marges POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days are easier.

She spends them texting with the guy from the grocery store.

Aiden.

He's kind.

Gentle.

Easy going, but, she can't help but think of her.

Wonder what shes doing.

How she is right now.

But she knows better than to call.

Knows calling, or texting will only cause more harm than good in the end.

She misses her sometimes.

Over lunch, or when shes sitting in their former dorm room alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the silence most days that gets to her and makes her wish she wasn't alone.

Wasn't so fucking stupid and hadn't ruined whatever they had.

A friendship.

A romance.

Whatever it was she missed it.

Cried herself to sleep over it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wants to see her before Holiday break comes.

See her and just fucking apologize and hope she comes back and forgives her.

Hope that even if they can't be together they can still be friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter comes faster than she'd expected.

Snow and ice blanketing the lush fall leaves and turning everything around into a frozen wonderland.

She sends her a text.

A simple happy holidays with a smiley face.

When she feels the small sharp pain hit her back, and her stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All she can do is cry riding in the back of the ambulance.

Slender fingers cradling her stomach as she lays there sobbing.

Tears falling back into blonde hair as she listens to the siren wailing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They bring her in, rushing her down the hallway as blue eyes stare up at bright white florescent lights overhead.

She can hear the doctors, and the nurses.

Hear them and the heart monitor beeping hear the shallow of her own breath, and feel the overwhelming pain ravaging her body.

"Push, Push, Push."

Filling the silence all around her as she screams, and cries, and then the pain stops.

Everythings a blur through tear filled eyes.

She can't see for a moment, until slender fingers wipe her eyes and she sees the small form cradled in the doctor's arms.

She feels so, so tired, but she reaches out.

"My baby," she says weak, no more than a whisper as the sound of the slowing heart monitor fills the room.

She hears them talking, and sees the doctor hand over the small form to a nurse as her head drops back onto the pillow, sobbing and listening to the soft, slow, beep of the monitor.

As everything goes black.


	37. Just Come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loras please!"
> 
> Shes near screaming, asking him to just say something to her.
> 
> "Something went wrong, please, you have to come Sansa please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> The end is near guys chapter 40 or 41 will be the last.
> 
> It's going to get worse, but it will end well for Sansa like I said guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Margaery is something she thinks about now and then.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

How they used to be before all this happened to them.

She knows she shouldn't be thinking about her.

Knows full well Marge brought them to what they are right now, but she was her friend at one time.

It's painful when she thinks about losing such a good friend, but she'd done this to herself.

 _She'd_ brought them to this not her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are quieter at Danys then college, but she doesn't mind it that much.

Sometimes she likes the silence and the peace.

But it's different.

Just different.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes sitting on the couch legs folded beneath her, working on a paper for her upcoming exam when Dany comes in with a bag in hand smiling.

"I got us chinese,"

She smiles kicking her shoes off beside the front door and working off her coat, as she sits down on the floor across from where shes sitting. Dark hair scooped neatly into a high ponytail and soft plum stained lips, she can't seem to take her eyes off of until she sees Danystairing at her with paper plate in hand.

"Sansa did you hear me? I asked did you want some of the schezwan chicken or just some of the beef and broccoli?"

She blinks a few times feeling the sudden rush of warmth in her cheeks as she nods and Dany scoops some onto the plate and hands it across to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They eat together in silence for a few moments.

Before she asks her about her day and then they start talking.

Laughing together.

Like she used to do with Marge.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe how fast the holidays are coming up," she says slender fingers tucking a strand of fallen chocolate brown hair behind her ear before blue eyes are staring at her.

"Sansa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you come to a holiday party with me? I don't know anyone there except a few people and well...."

"I'd love to," she says smiling.

"Its a date then," she says, slowly standing up and making her way across to where shes sitting.

Slender fingers touching fiery red locks as she leans close and all she can do is gasp softly, feeling the press of soft, soft lips against her own.

It's soft.

Slow.

Testing the water before she gives into her.

Slender arms encircling around Danys neck as they fall back onto the couch.

Kiss becoming more urgent, needier, wanting when the sound of her phone ringing breaks them apart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hand reaches out fingers hooking around it and pulling it toward her as she answers.

"Hello?"

"Sansa? Thank god."

"Loras," she says, sounding surprised.

When she hears the sound of him falling apart on the other end, the speakers overhead sounding like a Hospital.

"Loras, Loras whats wrong?"

He's silent for a moment.

"It's-it's Margaery. She went into labor and-oh god."

"Loras talk to me whats wrong."

Silence.

"Loras please!"

Shes near screaming, asking him to just say something to her.

"Something went wrong, please, you have to come Sansa please."


	38. One Final Heart Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's months before she stops feeling the sting in her heart.
> 
> Stops expecting to get a text or a call from her friend.
> 
> But she still sees her in her dreams sometimes.
> 
> Still wakes up expecting to see her lying there beside her, but, shes not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So remember how I said Sansa would have a happy ending? Well, she is but, my poor sweet rose!
> 
> Now, I will be writing more Marge x Sansa in the future, so don't worry guys not every story will be this sad.
> 
> Sansas POV
> 
> The next 2 chapters will be the end of this fic, but I'll be posting more.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's quiet the entire ride there.

Just the sound of the car, tires on pavement, engine purring gently beneath the hood.

She doesn't know how to feel right now.

Doesn't know whats going on because she hadn't been told everything but, she just hopes everything alright.

Hopes Marge is alright.

That even if they don't see each other or talk, shes happy and doing well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hospitals quiet somehow.

Void of any sign of life except the nurse sitting behind the front desk.

"I'm here to see Margaery Tyrell," she says, voice no more than a gentle breath of air as the woman looks at her from behind her glasses.

Mouth opening as shes about to speak when she feels a hand on her shoulder and finds herself meeting Loras' gaze.

"Sansa," he says, softly, bright eyes rimmed red and looking as if he's on the edge of falling apart right there for her to see.

"Where is she?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand gently slips from her shoulder as he shakes his head.

"Loras.....where is she?"

"She-she......"

"Loras!"

His eyes look up at her suddenly shimmering beneath the bright lights with tears dangerously close to falling before they do.

"Shes gone Sansa," he says whispered, choked out, and barely audible.

"Gone? W-What do you mean gone?"

He falls back against the wall, sinking down, face in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably now. Falling apart as she feels the sting of hot tears in her eyes.

"Loras, please, I need to see her please," she says, sounding as desperate as she is but she can't bring herself to care.

But he's silent.

Lost in his own misery as she hugs him tightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its hours before she can even manage to force herself to stand up and take a step.

All she can think of is her face.

Blonde curls and shiny blue eyes.

Soft lips, and that happy happy smile she'll never see again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its painful.

Heartbreaking.

She can't do this.

Can't let her go and know she'd wasted so much time being angry over everything but its too late now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stands there in the mirror.

Blue eyes looking at the simple black dress hugged around fragile curves.

It's the second time shes worn this dress, the second time shes felt the weight of a simple piece of fabric weighting her down.

But she has to do this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow she manages to get through everything.

Manages to talk to Marges family and say a few words about her, but words can't describe the girl she knew.

The girl who broke her heart for the final time today.

When she said goodbye for the last time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes heartbroken.

Lost.

But somehow, Dany manages to keep her going through the day.

Helps her through the tears.

The hurt.

But she can't stop herself from missing Margaery.

Missing the lost moments between and wishing she could take them all back and just start over with her again but she can't.

All she can do is move forward and somehow, make herself move forward from the past.

From them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loras and Olenna take the baby.

"She should be raised like a true Tyrell," she says, eyes looking at her in silent blame for the loss of her granddaughter.

Before they're gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's months before she stops feeling the sting in her heart.

Stops expecting to get a text or a call from her friend.

But she still sees her in her dreams sometimes.

Still wakes up expecting to see her lying there beside her, but, shes not.

She curls around Dany and sobs against her sometimes.

Feeling the gentle stroke of slender fingers through her hair until she drifts off to sleep again.


	39. After The Storm Is Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing the control he'd fought so hard to hang onto its wrong but, its something she'll never know.
> 
> Neither of them will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So last chapters the end guys ah! I can't believe its over.
> 
> But new fics will be coming and yes, I'll be writing more Marge, but also, my multi chapters will be getting more attention once this is over promise!
> 
> Jorahs POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow things are different around the apartment.

Quieter somehow, although it'd never been that loud to begin with in the first place.

It's different.

Familiar yet strange all at the same time now.

But not one of them talk about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They just kind of float around for a bit.

Sit and eat in silence from time to time until one of them speaks and the other snaps out of their own silence to respond.

They all know why its gotten so strange.

Why Sansa spends some days to herself with her nose in a book pretending to read instead of having to talk.

But they leave her alone.

Let her be until she's ready to talk to them even if its a simple what does everyone want for dinner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He can't begin to even try to offer her advice, and he knows Dany can't, even though she tries like hell to be there for her.

He can't imagine what shes feeling.

Doesn't even try to imagine it because he knows he'd still never fully understand.

It stays like that for a week until he pulls Dany aside.

"Dany, we need to talk," he says, blue eyes meeting her own directly before she looks away.

"Dany.....look at me."

She does, and instantly he can see shes regretting looking at him full on.

Blue eyes shimmering with tears.

Before he's pulling her to him, arms wrapping around her, as he places a single kiss on the top of her head holding her close.

"Everything will be alright."

He says each word whispered against dark chocolate locks, silently praying he's right and in time, things will get better.

He knows how much Sansa means to her, how much she cares for her, but nows not the time for her to throw herself into a new relationship.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's silent, holding her.

Blue eyes looking at their reflection in the large window they're standing in front of together.

In each others arms.

He's loved her for years.

Dreamed one day she'd meet him at the altar in her white dress.

Blue eyes shining with the promise to love each other forever, but, those dreams had died before they'd even started.

He'd been her friend for so, so long she'd never seen him as anything else and now......

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's alone in his room, blue eyes looking at the few texts he'd kept from Margaery.

She was doing so good.

Happier, but, always so sad.

When he hears it.

Hushed voices in the living room.

Soft whispers and silence.

Soft hushed breathes sounding labored, huffed, and then he hears it.

Hears them and he wishes it was him with her, wishes he was the one lying there with her.

Touching her.

Kissing her.

Oh god, he wants to see, but he knows he can't.

Knows its better to just sit there, and stroke himself off, then risk what they have.... Whatever that might be but it's theirs.

So he does.

Fist pumping, and fingers grasped so tightly around every throbbing inch he gasps in the pit of his throat.

It's wrong.

It's sick.

Savage.

But he can't stop himself.

Doesn't want to, even if he could until his shattering.

Losing the control he'd fought so hard to hang onto its wrong but, its something she'll never know.

Neither of them will.


	40. A New Chapter A New Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for them a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> This is the last chapter guys. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me this far.
> 
> Danys POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes she wonders how so much time has gone by, how so much times passed and yet, she'd barely even realized it.

How much life had changed for them all since last year.

There's times she wonders if she still thinks about her.

Still feels some need to want to see the baby or how she feels about the whole situation.

But, she doesn't ask her.

She loves her and she loves her and really, at the end of the day, thats all that has ever mattered to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slender fingers brush away fallen strands of red hair as she lays there beside her.

Blue eyes slowly, looking at the gentle expression etched on her delicate face as she sleeps.

She's beautiful.

She's perfect.

She's _hers._

Something she'd doubted would ever happen, but it did.

Something she is happy about every time they kiss, or hold each other until they fall asleep.

But most of all shes happy Sansas happy.

That her lifes is normal again and not filled with heartache at every single fucking turn anymore.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiles softly, cuddling closer to her.

Arms wrapping around her as she lays her head on her breast and relaxes against her.

They've come a long way from the Hospital waiting room they'd met in that night.

Come so far from being friends, and finally become lovers, best friends, everything to one another.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jorah had moved out after six months.

Left, but promised he'd always be one text or call away.

She'd never asked why, but she'd known.

Known just by the way his eyes had looked at her as he drove away and never looked back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd hurt.

Hurt more than she'd thought it would.

But it was done.

It was over.

Over between her and Jorah but, just starting for her and Sansa Somewhere away from all the hurt, and pain they'd been through the past year.

A new chapter for them a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone whos left comments, and kudos and read this story of mine. I had my doubts about posting this story, but I am so glad that I did.
> 
> I will be writing more Margaery x Sansa in the future, but they won't be this angsty. Thank you so much for sticking it out with me until the end guys.


End file.
